Normalité
by shakamia
Summary: Comment une rencontre peut tout bouleverser. Crossover Gilmore girls
1. Chapter 1

Normalité 

By Mia

Note : Crossover Supernatural (saison 1)/Gilmore Girls (saison 5/6)

Résumé : Comment une rencontre peut tout bouleverser.

Time : Commence durant Hook Man (1X07)

J'avais déjà bu plus que de raison, d'habitude dans ces soirées étudiantes, je buvais une bière, éventuellement un Manathan mais rien d'autre et là…A Rome faisons comme les Romains. La bande devait être quelque part, Finn certainement au bar, Colin avec Steph et Logan, je ne sais pas où il était et puis de toute façon, je m'en foutais de Logan. Cette fois-ci c'était fini entre nous. Il m'avait dit qu'il était prêt à s'engager et voilà que je le trouve en train d'inspecter les amygdales de cette fille. C'est pour ça que j'étais sur ce podium, dans cette soirée de confrérie. Je voulais oublier, je n'écoutais que la musique battre à mes tempes. J'ai ouvert les yeux et c'est là que j'ai vu Dean. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Comme si cette soirée n'était pas assez épouvantable ! Je l'ai vu parler à un type, un peu plus vieux, légèrement plus petit, avec un sourire sexy... Un air de bad boy, avec une veste en cuir ; il venait d'attraper une bière.

J'ai arrêté de danser, j'étais hypnotisée par ce type. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec Dean ? J'ai fermé les yeux, oublier, oublier que j'avais été stupide depuis que je le connaissais, je ne me reconnaissais pas, je m'étais engagée dans cette pseudo relation, j'avais eu des problèmes avec la justice… J'avais chaud, mon petit top était remonté et me laissait le nombril à l'air, j'ai attrapé le verre d'un type et son chapeau de cowboy.

Lo- Rory, descend de là.

R- Je fais ce que je veux !

Lo- Rory, tu es ridicule

R- Sors de ma vie Logan.

J'avais ouvert les yeux, Logan me regardait, il était en colère, j'ai tourné la tête, Paris venait d'intercepter Dean.

P- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Dean ?

S- Pardon ?

P- Tu crois pas que tu lui as fait assez de mal ?

DW- Tu la connais ?

P- Bien sûr qu'il me connaît, si tu t'approches d'elle, je t'arrache les yeux !

Et elle a fait demi tour.

DW- Tu veux me dire ce qui vient de se passer ?

S- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, en plus elle m'a appelé Dean.

DW- Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais tellement rester à la fac, la vie étudiante, les fêtes, les filles…

S- Ce n'était pas trop mon truc

DW- Laisse moi deviner bibliothèque, tu ne faisais qu'étudier, t'étais très sérieux. Bon l'intello, ta fait tes devoirs ? Comment tout est lié à Lori ?

S- En 1932 le prêtre est arrêté pour meurtre. En1967 un séminariste est accusé du massacre de hippies. Dans ces 2 cas, ces hommes d'église prêchent contre immoralité, et ils ont été tués avec un objet tranchant. Cette fois il essaie de sauver sa fille et pas la ville.

DW- Il a peut être fait venir l'esprit sans le savoir, les esprits s'accrochent aux émotions refoulées. Ce soir reste avec Lori

S- Et toi ?

DW- Moi je vais étudier un peu la vie étudiante.

Dean's POV

J'avais attrapé une autre bière, j'avais déjà vu une partie des gens, je faisais le tour, observant les étudiants, j'avais vu cette brune en arrivant ; elle était encore sur le podium et quand je me suis approché, elle m'a littéralement sauté au cou. Je l'ai attrapé au vol et elle a coincé ses jambes autour de mes hanches. J'étais complètement abasourdi, elle m'a alors mi un chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête et elle m'a dit :

R- Salut cow-boy.

…Avant de m'embrasser. Elle avait un goût de tequila, elle sentait l'alcool…elle a eu une façon de se frotter à moi qui m'a fait émettre un gémissement pas des plus catholique. Elle avait du l'entendre car elle m'a regardé avant de me demande de la ramener chez elle.

Cette fille était impressionnante. Ses yeux m'on dès le départ captivés, d'un bleu…

Lo- Ace ! Toi lâche ma copine !

DW- ?

R- C'est fini entre nous, rejoint la fille avec qui t'étais tout à l'heure…On y va ?

DW- …

R- J'te plait pas ?

Elle a fait la moue et elle m'a regardé d'une manière…à cette seconde là, elle aurait pu me faire faire n'importe quoi.

DW- Tu ne veux pas marcher ?

Elle s'est alors doucement laissée glisser contre moi, me regardant dans les yeux. Waou !

R- On y va ?

Et elle m'a entraîné dehors. Je sentais le regard mauvais du blond, comment il l'avait appelée ? Ace ? C'est quoi d'abord ce nom ?

DW- T'habites où ?

R- Pas loin sur le campus.

Je l'ai vu frissonner. J'ai alors enlevé ma veste pour la lui mettre sur les épaules et là son regard…elle m'a attrapé par le cou pour m'embrasser ; elle était proche de moi, et je l'ai collée à moi, et si elle continuait comme ça… tout chez elle criait le sexe. Je l'ai plaqué contre moi, lui faisant voir à quel point j'avais déjà envie d'elle.

DW- Si tu continue, on arrivera jamais jusqu'à chez toi.

R- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'attendre jusque là…

Cette fille avait quelque chose, je l'avais vu se déhancher sur le podium, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été avec une fille qui avait quelque chose de spécial comme elle ; rien qu'à la regarder... J'ai réussi à me calmer et nous avons accéléré pour arriver jusqu'à son dortoir. A peine avait on passé la porte du couloir qu'elle se jetait sur moi.

DW- Quel étage ?

R- Rez de chaussé. Chambre 18

Je l'ai attrapé et je l'ai littéralement porté jusque là, j'ai pris ses clefs pour ouvrir. La porte de sa chambre venait de se refermer que je n'avais déjà plus de sweat-shirt, ont rapidement suivis ma chemise, mon pantalon. Elle me semblait fragile dans mes bras, elle avait une manière de poser les mains sur moi, je ne sais pas comment dire, comme si elle avait peur que je m'envole, à aucun moment elle a fermé les yeux, il y avait tant de désir dans son regard. Ca ne collait pas avec le profil de la gentille étudiante. Normalement lors de ces nuits où je ramène une fille, je ne m'embête pas mais là j'avais envie d'autre chose.

Rory's POV

Je sentais tout son poids sur moi, une fraction de seconde je me suis demandé ce que j'avais fait…ramener un inconnu chez moi et puis il m'a embrassé si tendrement…ses yeux brûlaient de désir mais le premier baiser dans ce lit à presque été chaste et tellement tendre et puis il est doucement descendu le long de mon cou, mes épaules. Cette nuit là, cet inconnu m'a fait l'amour faisant attention au moindre de mes désirs.

Dean's POV

Elle s'est ensuite lovée contre moi, la peau en sueur, le souffle court, je l'ai serré et c'est là que j'ai senti ses baisers le long de ma mâchoire. Elle était très douce ; ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas expérimenté une telle douceur, j'ai fermé les yeux, profitant de ses baisers ; sa main gauche dessinait des motifs sur mon abdomen jusqu'à ce que je la sente s'endormir contre moi.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je me suis aperçu que je n'étais pas seul, j'ai cherché sous l'oreiller, pas de poignard, j'ai mis quelques secondes avant que tout se mette en place, j'étais au lit avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas. Elle ne m'avait pas demandé mon nom et ne m'avait pas donné le sien et ça avait été différent de ces nuits que je passe avec des inconnus

J'ai regardé l'heure, 7h30. Je me suis discrètement levée, j'ai attrapé mon caleçon et mon pantalon et j'ai cherché la suite dans le salon. J'ai vu de l'aspirine sur le comptoir, j'ai rempli un verre que j'ai posé sur sa table de nuit. Je devais retrouver Sam mais je ne me voyais pas partir comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'avais fait de nombreuses fois, mais avec elle, j'avais l'impression que c'était différent. J'ai écrit un petit mot « ça peut être utile, à tout à l'heure »

Je l'ai longuement regardée puis je suis sorti. Je me suis dirigé vers la confrérie pour y retrouver Sammy. Il avait observé la maison des Sorenson toute la nuit et il n'y avait rien eu. Il m'a questionné sur ce que j'avais découvert la nuit précédente mais je n'ai pas répondu. Il allait suivre Lori toute la journée et moi je suis retourné à Yale avec dans l'idée de la voir.

J'étais devant la porte de sa chambre, un café et des croissants à la main, je ne sais même pas ce que je faisais ici, c'était même plus l'heure du petit déjeuner. J'ai frappé à la porte. Pas de réponse puis j'ai entendu courir derrière la porte.

R- J'arrive !

Elle a ouvert brusquement et…

DW- Il est trop tard pour un petit déjeuner ?

Elle a eu l'air très surprise, une hésitation de sa part et puis je l'ai vu renifler l'air.

R- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour un café.

Elle m'a pris le café des mains, elle m'a laissé entrer et j'ai tout posé sur le comptoir. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire.

R- Assied toi ?...Je ne pensais pas te revoir.

DW- J'ai laissé un mot à coté de ton lit. Ca va la tête ?

R- Oui. Merci.

Elle s'est quand même assise à côté de moi. Je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais être aussi intimidé par ce petit bout de femme.

Quand elle a attrapé mon café je lui ai attrapé le poignet.

DW- Et, on ne touche pas à mon café.

R- Tu apprendras qu'on ne se met pas entre une Gilmore et son café.

DW- Ah ouai ?

Et là elle m'a fait ses yeux de biche avant d'avaler très rapidement mon café. Je l'ai alors embrassée et elle m'a regardé avec des yeux exorbités.

DW- Tu as encore un goût de café.

Je me suis senti bête et puis elle s'est approchée de moi et m'a embrassé, doucement, lentement. Nous avons fait l'amour sur le canapé. C'est elle qui a pris les devants, elle qui m'a monté dessus tout à coup et la suite s'est déroulée comme la nuit précédente.

Lorsque les battements de mon cœur se sont calmés, je l'ai regardé de plus près, j'étais toujours en elle et puis elle a soulevé le bassin et je me suis retiré. Elle a voulu se lever mais je l'en ai empêché. Elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux et elle a commencé à rougir. Mon regard la mettait mal à l'aise.

DW- T'es mignonne quand tu rougis.

Elle s'est levée pour disparaître dans sa chambre.

R- Ca te dis d'aller manger un bout, je suis affamée !

DW- Une pizza ?

Elle est ressortie quelques minutes plus tard, toute habillé et nous sommes partis. Le trajet a été silencieux, nous marchions l'un à côté de l'autre, nos bras se frôlaient, elle était complètement à l'aise dans cet environnement, Sam était à l'aise dans cet environnement, moi non. Je n'appartenais pas à ce monde.

Nous avons commandé, et elle a mangé autant que moi, c'est surprenant vu son gabarit et impressionnant aussi.

R- Ca t'arrive souvent que des filles se jettent à ton cou ?

DW- Pardon ?

R- Ben oui, je fais la conversation, tu ne parles pas beaucoup.

DW- Et la première question que tu me poses c'est si ça m'arrive souvent que des filles se jettent à mon cou ? Tu ne veux pas savoir autre chose avant ? Comme mon nom ?

R- Non. Et je ne te donnerais pas le mien.

DW- Qui te dis que je le veux ?

R- Peut être parce que tu veux me donner le tien.

DW- Si je le voulais, t'inquiètes pas « nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler »…Et en ce qui concerne les filles, oui, elles se jettent très souvent à mon cou.

R- Ah un charmeur.

DW- Toi par contre, c'est pas ton genre de te jeter au cou des garçons.

R- Comment tu le sais ?

DW- Pas ton style.

R- Et c'est quoi mon style ?

DW- Gentille étudiante, brillante, sage, pas une habituée des soirées, encore moins de l'alcool.

R- C'est que du point de vue légal je n'ai pas l'âge.

DW- Dis moi que t'es majeur !

Et elle a explosé de rire.

R- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras pas arrêté pour détournement de mineur.

J'ai soufflé, une fraction de seconde j'ai eu des sueurs froides. Bon, elle est à la fac, mais elle pourrait être en 1ère année et donc n'avoir que 17 ans. Oh mon dieu !

R- T'as quel âge ?

DW- 26 ans. Et toi ?

R- 20 ans. Qu'est ce que tu faisais à la soirée kapapi ?

DW- J'accompagnais mon petit frère. Sam. T'a des frères et sœurs ?

R- Non, fille unique.

Et ça a continué comme ça jusqu'à ce que la pizzeria nous mette dehors. Nous sommes retournés sur le campus, main dans la main. Ca m'a surpris, elle a glissé la sienne dans la mienne, naturellement. Elle avait un rire et une façon de parler très vite.

Elle n'a pas vu son ex, le blond qui l'appelait Ace hier soir, nous fusiller du regard. Il était avec 2 autres types, un grand brun et un blond.

Je l'ai raccompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre.

DW- Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?

R- Si j'avais cours ce matin mais j'ai été distraite et j'en ai un autre à 16h30.

DW- Tu as loupé cet autre cours.

R- Quoi ? Mais il est…17h. Comment j'ai pu oublier…

DW- Je fais perdre la tête aux filles, je les hypnotises et elles oublies tout.

R- Ben voyons ! On est arrivé…Ca te dis une soirée vidéo chez moi ?

DW- Et bien…

R- Non si t'a autre chose, c'est bon, c'est pas grave. Je…

DW- Ca serait avec plaisir car je n'en ai jamais fait

R- Quoi ? Mais tout le monde a déjà fait une soirée vidéo !

DW- Pas moi, on n'était pas trop soirées familiales chez moi. Donc ça serait avec plaisir mais je dois aller voir mon frère et après je ne sais pas à quelle heure je pourrais passer. Ca peut être tard donc je préfère te dire non.

R- Ecoute, moi je me couche tard. Jusqu'à 23h tu peux passer.

DW- Ok. A ce soir alors. Du moins j'espère.

Je l'ai embrassé et je suis reparti. J'ai téléphoné à Sam, il n'y avait rien eu de spécial durant la journée, le soir il ferait à nouveau je pied de grue devant chez Lori Sorenson. Ce soir j'irai brûler les ossements de Jacob Karns.

S- Bon, t'étais où aujourd'hui ?

DW- Je découvre la vie étudiante. C'est sympa.

S- Qu'est ce qui se passe Dean ?

DW- Rien !

Il avait bousillé ma bonne humeur. Il est allé retrouver Lori quant à moi je suis allé au cimetière Nord. J'avançais avec ma lampe rivée sur le sol quand j'ai entendu du bruit. Je me suis arrêté, rien. J'ai continué, jusqu'à ce que je trouve la tombe, petite, pas en bon état et j'ai commencé à creuser. Au bout d'une bonne heure, j'étais fatigué, j'aurais 10 000 fois préférer être avec elle mais bon. J'en pouvais plus, je suais mais l'air frais me faisait du bien. J'ai finalement atteint le cercueil et je l'ai défoncé. Le bois était pourri et notre bon pasteur Karns était encore là. J'ai jeté du sel, de l'eau bénite et j'ai mis le feu. C'était fini.

J'ai ensuite remblayé et je suis reparti. J'ai regardé l'heure, 22h15. J'ai souri, j'étais dans les temps. Lorsque j'ai frappé à sa porte, qu'elle a ouverte et qu'elle m'a vu, je me suis aperçu de mon état.

R- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

DW- J'ai creusé ?

R- Allez, va prendre une douche. Je prépare tout pour la soirée.

DW- Il y a quoi à préparer ?

R- Ignorant ! Une soirée vidéo n'est réussi que si s'est accompagné d'une tonne de cochonnerie. Machmallow, chocolat, bonbon. T'aimes la nourriture chinoise ?

DW- Ouai.

Elle a attrapé le téléphone et elle a commandé 2 spécial n°4 et 2 spécial n° 7

R- La salle de bain est par là. Là il y a des serviettes propres.

DW- Tu ne veux pas me frotter le dos ?

Elle m'a regardé bizarrement et je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de réagir. Je l'ai attrapé et je l'ai mise dans la douche la plaquant contre le mur et j'ai ouvert le robinet.

R- C'est froid !!

DW- Je vais te réchauffer.

J'ai quand même réglé la température et nous avons été dérangé par la sonnerie, la commande était arrivée. Elle est sortie en courant, laissant de grosses flaques d'eau derrière elle. J'ai finalement enlevé mes vêtements et je me suis lavé. Je venais de me rincer quand elle est revenue dans la salle de bain, toujours dégoulinante. J'avais le pommeau de la douche dans la main droite et je la regardais. J'ai senti son regard glisser sur moi, quand elle a commencé à rougir et à se mordiller les lèvres j'ai souri. Et quand elle s'est finalement doucement déshabillée devant moi j'ai dégluti. Elle m'a alors timidement souri. Je l'ai attiré à moi, j'avais tout le temps envie d'elle et ses mains glissant sur ma peau, sur mes fesses, réveillaient le désir que j'avais pour elle. Lorsque je l'ai plaquée contre la porte vitrée, moi contre elle, elle a alors pris conscience de mon envie d'elle. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit « J'ai envie de toi » et ça a été suffisant, la suite s'est accéléré, je l'ai soulevé et sans plus de cérémonie je me suis retrouvé en elle. Les fois précédentes avaient toujours été très tendre et là c'était plus rapide, plus…j'avais envie que ce sois vite et fort et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai entendu ses gémissements. Pour autant que je me souvienne, elle était plutôt discrète, soupirant mais là, avec l'écho de la salle de bain…elle m'a alors serré un peu plus, je sentais ses ongles plantés dans mon dos.

Juste après on est restés l'un contre l'autre, l'eau dégoulinant sur nous.

DW- On se fait cette fameuse soirée vidéo ?

R- Ok..

Elle est rapidement sortie et elle a filé dans sa chambre, quand elle est revenue, elle était en pyjama. J'ai regardé mes vêtements, ils étaient crades. Je suis sorti en serviette. Quand elle m'a vu, elle s'est mise à rougir. Comment pouvait elle rougir à tout bout de champs et en même temps être si…

R- Plus de vêtement propre ?

DW- Ca te gêne réellement ?

R- Non. Je vais faire une lessive, donne moi tes vêtements, je les laverais avec.

Je me suis assis sur le canapé et elle est revenue quelques minutes plus tard.

DW- Jamais elle ne rentre ta colocataire ?

R- Paris est chez Doyle en ce moment, ils ne se quittent plus. Bon, attention, il y a des règles pour une soirée vidéo. On ne parle pas durant les films, on ne fait pas de pause alors si tu veux aller aux toilettes c'est maintenant.

DW- Waou ! Des règles pour une soirée vidéo !

R- Et, c'est très sérieux. Bon, là ta les baguettes…

DW- Tu crois pas qu'on a un peu trop à manger ?

R- Il n'y a jamais trop à manger.

Et elle a mis le premier film, Charly et la Chocolaterie, apparemment une vieille version. Au milieu du film elle a commencé à sautiller sur place, en chantant et moi je la regardais. Elle ne faisait pas attention, elle était complètement dans son petit monde. C'est ça la normalité. Je me sentais un peu bizarre, je sentais que j'avais besoin de ça, d'elle, de sa normalité, de son innocence, de sa gentillesse, de sa tendresse. Quand elle a arrêté de gigoter je l'ai attrapée par le cou pour la tenir contre moi en mangeant des M&Ms.

R- Ils viennent d'où les M&Ms ?

DW- J'en ai toujours sur moi, c'est comme ça que je me nourri.

R- Mangerais tu autant de cochonnerie que moi ?

DW- Si tu manges autant de cochonnerie que moi, aouch !

Je n'ai pas vu la fin du 2è film, je me suis endormi, elle dans mes bras.

Rory's POV

Il s'est endormir et je peux le regarder comme je veux. Il fait plus jeune quand il dort, plus innocent, sa vie n'a pas l'air d'avoir été facile. Et puis je regarde les cicatrices qu'il a sur le torse, je les suis du doigt. Je me demande ce qu'il a subit…Fifi brin d'acier vient de se terminer, je me lève en essayant de ne pas le déranger mais ça le réveille tout de suite.

DW- Je me suis endormi.

R- Ouai, allez, au lit.

Et il a obtempéré sans broncher. Il s'est couché et m'a serré dans ses bras et j'ai fait pareil. J'ai l'impression qu'il en a besoin. Ce type est très mystérieux. Nous nous sommes endormis serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était une première pour moi. Dans la nuit j'ai été réveillée par ses mouvements, il s'agitait.

DW- Non !! Sammy !! Non !!

R- Réveille toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Il a mis quelques secondes à réagir.

DW- Sammy ?

R- Non, c'est moi.

Et je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

R- C'est qui Sammy

DW- Sam, mon petit frère.

Ca m'a fait sourire.

R- Il a quel âge

DW- 22 ans. C'est mon petit frère.

R- Ton cauchemar c'était à propos de quoi ?

WD- C'est rien, … je m'inquiètes toujours pour lui, … on est que tous les 2, … c'est moi qui m'en suis toujours occupé, moi qui l'ai élevé, qui l'ai sorti de notre maison en feu quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé…Je sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça.

R- Je suis contente que tu me dises tout ça.

Dean's POV

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'étais autant livré à elle mais ça faisait du bien. Je me suis rendormi en la serrant dans mes bras.

Je suis bien, il fait jour mais je reste là sans bouger, elle dans mes bras et c'est là que mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner, je me lève, me dirigeant au son. Je regarde l'heure, 8h

DW- Sam ?

S- Dean, je suis à l'hôpital.

DW- Tu vas bien ?

S- Oui, c'est le père de Lori.

DW- Ok, j'arrive

J'ai attrapé mes vêtements, mon jean n'était pas encore sec mais tant pis.

R- Ca va ?

DW- Oui, je dois retrouver Sam, recouche toi.

R- Tu viens me retrouver après les cours ?

DW- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Elle s'est recouché et moi je suis parti. Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, il y avait la police.

DW- C'est mon frère. Sam !

Of- Laissez le passer

DW- Ca va ?

S- Oui, je pense que l'homme au crochet est lié à Lori, elle était en colère, elle a appris que son père avait une liaison avec une femme mariée, Taylor sa copine voulait la faire aller à une soirée alors qu'elle ne voulait pas et son copain Rich voulait certainement faire des trucs avec elle dans la voiture. Elle me l'a dit hier soir, elle a été élevée dans la croyance que tu es puni pour tes fautes.

DW- Rappelle moi de ne pas embêter cette fille.

S- Je comprends pas, tu m'as dit que t'avais tout brûlé.

DW- Oui, hier soir, tout ce qui avait dans le cercueil.

S- Même le crochet ?

DW- …Il n'y avait pas de crochet.

S- Le crochet est une part de l'homme, s'il n'y était pas alors ce n'est pas fini.

DW- Trouvons le crochet pour arrêter le fantôme.

On est allés à la bibliothèque universitaire, la prison avait renvoyé les effets personnels à l'église St Barnabé. Elle avait reçu dans le lot un crochet. Et il a été reforgé.

J'ai ensuite redéposé Sam à l'hôpital.

S- Tu n'étais pas à la confrérie cette nuit.

DW- Non.

S- T'étais où ?

DW- Je profitais de la vie étudiante.

S- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques depuis qu'on est ici ? Tu disparais à tout bout de champ.

DW- T'es arrivé Sam, descend.

S- Tu peux me parler Dean.

DW- On se retrouve à 21h.

Et je suis reparti sans lui répondre. J'ai ensuite acheté 2 cafés, 1 pour elle et 1 pour moi. Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre lorsque je l'ai aperçue, quand elle a levé les yeux, j'ai vu un sourire se former sur son visage.

R- Tu m'as acheté du café ?

DW- Je NOUS ai acheté du café, et ne t'avise pas de me piquer le mien.

R- Là tu ne peux rien, tu as les mains occupées, je peux profiter de toi.

DW- Où est partie la gentille étudiante sage ?

R- Elle est restée sur le canapé, sur le comptoir, dans la douche, dans ma chambre…

DW- Ok, ok, tu veux dire que c'est moi qui t'ai corrompu ? Il me semble que c'est toi qui veux abuser de mon petit corps

R- Pauvre chéri, tu veux porter plainte ? Allez, vient.

On s'est tourné pour se trouver face à son ex. Il avait apparemment tout entendu et avait l'air surpris.

R- Logan, Finn, Colin

F- Bella, je viens de découvrir une nouvelle facette de toi et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ce nouveau toi.

Lo- Tu ne nous présentes pas ?

R- Non

DW- On y va ?

Nous sommes allés dans sa chambre pour passer du temps tous les 2, elle n'avait rien dit suite à la rencontre avec son ex et puis elle a voulu sortir, apparemment elle cherchait un livre et elle m'a entraîné faire le tour des bouquinistes.

R- Quel est ton livre préféré ?

DW- Je n'en ai pas, je ne lis pas beaucoup. Tu n'as pas le bon frère. C'est quoi ton livre préféré ?

R- Orgueil et Préjugé

DW- Jane Austin ?...Me regarde pas comme ça, je ne lis pas, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis stupide.

R- J'ai rien dit

Et elle s'est mise devant moi, me regardant dans les yeux avant de doucement m'embrasser. Elle a ensuite fait demi tour et nous sommes rentrés. Nous avons mangés tous les 2 puis je suis parti rejoindre Sam. Je suis allée le chercher et nous sommes allés chez les Sorenson. Nous allions fondre tous les objets en argent présents dans la maison et dans l'église

DW- Je prends l'église, tu prends la maison.

S- Ok.

DW- Et ne touche pas à son tiroir à sous vêtements

J'ai préparé un feu dans la chaudière à bois et j'ai fait le tour de l'église, rassemblant tous les objets en argent. Je venais de brûler ma part quand Sam est arrivé avec un sac rempli d'objets provenant de la maison.

S- J'ai pris tout ce qui semblait en argent.

DW- Ok. C'est bon.

C'est là que nous avons entendu du bruit. J'ai pris le fusil et je suis remonté avec Sam. C'était Lori, elle était en train de prier. J'ai laissé Sam et je suis redescendu pour les laisser tranquille. J'observais ces objets chauffer pour commencer à fondre quand j'ai entendu courir à l'étage ainsi que des bruits de chute. Je suis monté en courant et je les ai trouvé dans le bureau du pasteur et j'ai tiré sur l'homme au crochet avec les cartouches en sel, les empêchant de se faire embrocher.

S- Lori où as-tu eu cette chaîne ?

L- C'est papa qui me l'a donné, c'est un héritage de l'église

S- C'est en argent ?

L- Oui.

Le crochet faisait des marques sur les murs, se rapprochant d'eux. Sam lui a arraché du cou et me l'a lancé, je l'ai attrapé et je lui ai lancé le fusils et des cartouche avant de redescendre en courant et de jeter cette chaîne dans le feu.

Nous avons ensuite appelé la police, et après nous avoir interrogés, encore, ce flic qui nous avait déjà arrêté sur les lieux du premier crime quelques jours auparavant, il nous a fortement conseillé de partir. Sam a dit aurevoir à Lori et moi je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux même s'il ne voulait pas en être conscient. Je l'ai regardé, il avait sa mine, celle qu'il a quand il ne veut pas parler.

DW- On pourrait rester ?

Il n'a pas répondu. Je n'ai pas insisté, je savais que je n'appartenais pas à ce monde et puis on devait retrouver papa. J'ai pris le chemin de Yale.

S- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

DW- Je dois faire quelque chose avant de partir.

Il n'a rien dit, si ce n'est que je sentais son regard sur moi. Arrivé sur le campus, je suis allé à sa chambre, espérant qu'elle soit là pour lui dire aurevoir. J'ai frappé et lorsqu'elle m'a ouvert, elle a souri et puis elle a compris. Elle savait que je n'étais là que pour une courte période.

R- Tu t'en va ?

DW- Ouai. Je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire aurevoir.

R- Entre 2 minutes.

Elle a disparu dans sa chambre et j'ai fait le tour de son appart', regardant tout et puis j'ai décroché une photo d'elle du frigo, elle avait un bonnet, une écharpe et elle portait des livres dans ses bras. J'ai rapidement glissé la photo dans la poche arrière de mon jean et je l'ai attendue.

R- Cadeau.

DW- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

R- Tu verras, ouvre le plus tard.

DW- Merci. Aurevoir.

Je me suis approchée pour l'embrasser. J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'ai serré dans mes bras avant de disparaître.

Lorsque je suis retourné à la voiture, Sam m'attendait avec cet air qui me dit qu'il avait bon nombre de question à me poser mais il a également vu que ce n'était pas la peine de me parler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normalité**

By Mia

Note: Crossover Supernatural (saison 1)/Gilmore Girls (saison 5/6)

Résumé: Comment une rencontre peut tout bouleverser.

Time: Commence durant Hook Man (1X07)

**Chapter 2**

Il vient de partir, et j'ai un petit pincement au cœur. Je ne connais même pas son prénom… J'aurais peut être du lui demander…C'est trop tard de toute façon. Je me dirige vers ma chambre pour m'allonger et là Paris est entrée telle une furie.

P- Rory! Doyle m'exaspère! 3 jours en amoureux et j'ai déjà envie de le tuer…Tu m'écoutes?

R- Bien sûr Paris. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?

P- Rien de spécial, il a été…lui. Je crois que cette idée de faire un essais de compatibilité n'était pas une idée géniale, enfin si puisque je m'aperçois que nous sommes compatibles que sur le court terme mais… Tu m'écoutes?

R- Oui.

P- Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe?

R- Rien

P- Oh, je te connais Gilmore, c'est encore Logan? T'es rentrée tôt l'autre soir et quand j'ai vu le chouchou sur la porte…

R- Ce n'est pas Logan.

P- Ben voyons, c'est toujours Logan, c'est un abruti, qu'est ce qu'il t'a encore fait?

R- Je ne suis pas rentrée avec Logan, je ne suis plus avec lui.

P- Quoi?

R- Tu te souviens, Dean était à la soirée.

P- Me dit pas que t'étais avec 

R- Non! Pas du tout.

P- Tant mieux parce que c'est un abruti, non sans blague, le culot de ce type de venir…

R- Je suis rentrée avec son copain

P- …Attend…Il était plus vieux et pas mal du tout si je me souviens.

R- Pas si vieux que ça et au moins il n'a pas l'âge d'être mon grand père.

P- Pas la peine d'être agressive! Bon alors t'a rencontré un autre garçon, c'est bien, c'est quoi le problème? Et si t'a déjà un problème c'est que…

R- Il n'y a pas de problème, il est parti c'est tout.

P- Parti? Pour où? Quand? Combien de temps?

R- Juste à l'instant, je ne sais pas où et pour toujours.

P- ? Attends, reprends depuis le début.

R- On est rentré ensemble, on a passé 3 jours ensemble et il est reparti. Voilà.

P- Et il va revenir? Tu as un moyen de le contacter?

R- …Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle alors il n'y a aucun moyen de le contacter.

P- Tu peux le refaire? Tu ne sais pas comment il s'appelle? Incroyable! Que tu couches avec un type un soir et que tu ne saches pas son prénom, soit mais que tu passes 3 jours avec lui sans connaître son prénom…

R- Je ne lui ai pas donné mon prénom nom plus.

P- Incroyable!…Ca va?

R- Oui. Je l'aimais bien, et même si je savais dès le début qu'il ne resterait pas très longtemps…ça me fait bizarre. Je l'aimais bien. Il était gentil, il n'écoutait que des groupes datant d'avant les années 80, c'était marrant et puis il avait un joli sourire et

P- Oh non.

R- Quoi?

P- T'es tombée amoureuse.

R- Non! C'était juste une parenthèse. Maintenant la parenthèse est finie, ça laisse que de bons souvenirs c'est tout.

P- Si tu le dis.

R- Oui je le dis. Bon je te laisse, j'ai du boulot.

Une semaine après

Rory's POV

Je ne me sentais pas bien hier, je pensais que ça allait passer mais ce n'est toujours pas le cas aujourd'hui. Ca m'a un peu déprimé son départ, on n'est resté que quelques jours ensemble mais ça a compté. Je pense encore beaucoup à lui.

Bon il faut que je me remette au travail, je me concentre sur ma copie et tout ce que je vois c'est lui torse nu, sortant de ma salle de bain. La serviette ceinte sur les hanches, le torse humide, des gouttelettes glissant le long de ses abdominaux. Des tablettes parfaites. Il me fait encore autant d'effet que lorsqu'il était devant moi.

J'ai secoué la tête, se concentrer Rory, ne penser qu'au devoir!

Je crois que j'avais enfin réussi quand j'ai été dérangée par un coup de fil. J'ai regardé, c'était maman.

L- Comment va ma fille préférée?

R- Je suis ta seule fille maman.

L- Oh, tu es ronchon.

R- Non maman.

L- D'ailleurs ça fait un moment que tu es ronchon. Heureusement que tu viens ce week end pour te recharger les batteries avec ta mère la plus cool.

R- Oui, je languis.

Lu- Lorelai! Où as tu caché mes…

L- Je te laisse!

R- Passe le bonjour à Luke maman.

Le reste de la semaine est passé rapidement. Je sentais Paris différente, elle m'observait très souvent et ça commençait à m'exaspérer.

Paris' POV

J'observe Rory depuis quelque temps car je me fais un peu de souci. On dirait qu'elle vient de rompre avec son copain alors qu'elle n'est resté que quelque jours avec ce type. En fait ça l'a plus affecté que sa rupture avec Logan alors qu'elle est restée plusieurs moi avec lui.

Lui, je l'ai toujours trouvé trop sûr de lui, imbu de sa personne et cette façon qu'elle a eu de supporter tout ce qu'il faisait…on aurait dit moi et Tristan en seconde. Il pouvait me demander n'importe quoi et moi comme une idiote j'acceptais car je le voulais. J'aurais jamais cru Rory comme ça. Alors que maintenant…j'ai vu comment elle a réagit, elle est plus agressive avec lui, elle a du répondant. Et je peux même pas lui proposer une soirée entre fille pour qu'elle se sente mieux après car elle n'admettra jamais que c'était plus que 3 jours de sexe. Je me demande même si elle en a parlé avec Lorelai…Donc, je ne peux que l'observer et voir si ça va.

Rory's POV

Aujourd'hui on est vendredi donc ça veut dire que c'est le week end et que je vais pouvoir partir de Yale. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, tout ici me fait penser à lui et puis il y a Paris qui observe mes moindre geste histoire de voir que je vais bien. Donc on est vendredi et je prends ma voiture direction Hartford. Je devais retrouver maman et Luke pour le repas du vendredi soir et après week end à Stars Hollow.

Je suis arrivée un peu avant maman, c'était agréable d'être là et ça s'est bien passé enfin dans un premier temps; j'étais un peu fatiguée et bien entendu grand mère a voulu prendre des nouvelles de Logan. Elle l'adore.

Gm- Alors Rory, dis moi comment va Logan?

R- Bien je crois.

Gp- Il aurait du venir ce soir.

L- Histoire de souffrir avec nous.

Gm- Lorelai!

R- Grand père, Logan ne viendra plus, nous avons rompu.

J'ai vu la surprise et j'ai senti le regard de maman. Elle n'a rien dit bien qu'elle devait avoir de nombreuses questions.

Gm- Oh, ce n'est peut être pas…

L- Maman! Laisse la tranquille.

Gm- Mais enfin, c'est un jeune homme charmant et

L- Ben voyons!

Gm- Il est d'une

L- Bonne famille oui, on sait. Mais…

Gm- Tu es toujours…

R- Ca n'arrivera jamais car il ne comprend rien au concept de monogamie!

J'avais crié ça et un grand silence a suivi. Il y avait un malaise mais ça a eut le mérite de clore la discussion. Celia est alors arrivée pour annoncer que le repas était prêt. Après un moment un peu tendu, la soirée a continuée et finalement nous sommes rentrés vers les 22 heures.

Lukes n'a pas dormi à la maison, en fait, il n'a encore jamais dormi à la maison lorsque je suis là et puis je crois qu'il s'est dit qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps toutes les 2, histoire de parler.

Je venais de m'asseoir sur mon lit et maman s'est assise à côté de moi.

L- Bon, dis moi tout.

R- Maman, je n'ai pas envie de parler, je suis fatiguée.

Elle m'a regardée, un peu inquiète et puis elle m'a souris.

L- Ok, mais demain à la première heure on discute, d'habitude, c'est moi qui balance des bombes comme ça au repas du vendredi soir.

J'ai souri et je me suis couchée, demain la première heure, c'est ça, au petit déjeuner quoi, en début d'après midi. Je me suis endormie d'un sommeil sans rêve et s'est maman qui est venue me réveiller sur les coups de 13 heures avec une tasse de café fumant.

L- Rory, bébé, réveille toi.

R- Maman?

L- Oui et il y a du café…sens moi ça…um.

R- Donne moi ma tasse.

J'ai bu mon café, maman était assise à côté de moi, attendant que je parle la première.

L- Bon, parle moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

R- J'ai rompu.

L- Oui ça j'ai compris, c'est l'histoire de la monogamie qui m'intéresse. Tu m'avais dit qu'il désirait avoir une relation exclusive avec toi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

R- Rien si ce n'est que je l'ai trouvé avec sa langue au fond de la gorge d'une blondasse.

L- Rory, je suis désolée.

R- Ce n'est pas si grave. Je pensais que notre rupture…que je le prendrais moins bien que ça et finalement…

L- Tu n'as pas l'air de prendre la nouvelle si bien que ça non plus.

R- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je ne suis pas triste, je suis seulement fatiguée.

L- Tu l'as revu?

R- Oui, 2 fois au hasard du campus, il était désagréable, je ne me suis pas attardée.

L- Désagréable? C'est lui qui te trompe et IL est désagréable?

Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire que j'étais rentré avec un inconnu. Je voulais garder mon inconnu pour moi.

R- Logan n'aime pas perdre maman.

L- Oui ben c'est un abruti. T'es bien mieux sans lui.

R- Je sais.

L- Bien. Habille toi et on va chez Luke.

Je me suis habillée puis nous sommes sorties, j'étais bien ici, en famille, chez moi et puis Miss Pathy est arrivée.

P- Rory, ça fait plaisir de te voir, ça faisait un moment, comment ça va?

R- Bien.

P- Tant que ça? J'ai été désolée d'apprendre pour ton petit copain.

L- Bon, miss Pathy, on va vous laisser

P- Si tu as besoin d quoi que ce soit.

L- Merci

R- Maman, comment elle sait? Tu l'as dit à qui?

L- Seulement Sookie, quelqu'un a du entendre…me regarde pas comme ça, ça pourrait être Luke.

R- Luke est une tombe, et il ne parle pas de ses sentiments alors il parlerait encore moins des miens à quelqu'un. 

Lorelai's POV

Rory est bizarre. Elle n'est pas en forme et elle dort beaucoup. Ce week end nous l'avons passé seulement toutes les 2; Luke n'est pas venu, il a compris qu'on avait besoin de se retrouver. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était plus avec Logan, ça m'a fait plaisir, je n'aime pas du tout ce gamin, je n'aime pas ce genre de personne qui croit que tout leur est dû. Et puis ensuite j'ai vu sa réaction et ça m'a fait de la peine. Je n'aime pas la voir souffrir. Elle a beau dire que cette rupture ne l'attriste pas…disons que si c'est le cas, il y a autre chose qui la perturbe et elle ne veut pas me dire ce que c'est. Je n'ai pas voulu la brusquer; d'habitude on se dit tout et là… j'attends qu'elle me le dise, et j'ai entrepris une campagne de motivation. Shopping, soirée vidéo et on a passé notre temps à empiffrer, le meilleur moyen de soigner une rupture.

Elle a profité de ce week end pour se requinquer et je vois qu'en partant elle a l'air beaucoup mieux, moins fatiguée, plus souriante, je suis contente mais j'attends toujours qu'elle me parle.

Rory's POV

Je rentre à New Heaven, j'ai vraiment apprécié de passer un moment à Stars Hollow, de me détendre et j'ai moins pensé à lui. J'arrivais vers mon dortoir quand j'ai vu Logan venir vers moi, je n'ai pas du tout envie de lui parler alors j'ai fais demi tour.

Lo- Rory!

R- Logan je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de te parler.

Lo- Il est où ton copain? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

R- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?

Lo- Absolument rien Ace.

Il ma regardé en souriant, il appréciait ce moment; je l'avais rejeté et maintenant il jubilait.

R Ecoute Logan, ça ne te regarde pas mais je vais quand même te le dire, je me suis payé 3 jours de sexe non stop, j'ai pris mon pied, il a pris son pied fin de l'histoire. Il est reparti et voilà.

Logan me regardait d'une manière…Je me suis retournée, Finn et Colin.

F Je dois dire que j'apprécie vraiment ce nouveau toi Bella.

Je n'ai rien dit, je suis retournée dans ma chambre. Je n'allais pas bien, je savais pertinemment que ça avait été plus que ça, du moins pour moi mais c'était un moment comme ça et c'était fini et en plus je devais travailler parce que mine de rien, j'avais pris du retard dans mon travail et j'étais à nouveau déprimée. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Normalité**

By Mia

Note: Crossover Supernatural (saison 1)/Gilmore Girls (saison 5/6)

Résumé: Comment une rencontre peut tout bouleverser.

Time: Commence durant Hook Man (1X07)

**Chapter 3: Home (Supernatural 1x09)**

Sam's POV

Je pense beaucoup à Dean en ce moment, il est bizarre, frustré et puis il y a cette histoire d'arbre. Je dessine cet arbre…depuis quelques temps, je fais ces rêves d'une femme criant derrière une fenêtre close, des cauchemars. Et dedans il y a cet arbre qui me hante, qui semble m'appeler et je n'arrête pas de le dessiner.

D- J'ai regardé quelques sites internet. Je crois que j'ai trouvé des candidats possibles pour notre prochain boulot. Un chalutier de pêche a dérivé vers la côte de Cali, son équipage a disparu. On a aussi des mutilations de bétail à l'ouest du Texas, eh! Je t'ennuie avec mes trucs de chasse au démon ou quoi?

S- Non, je t'écoute, continue.

D- Et à Sacramento un homme s'est tiré dans la tête…3 fois…eh? Il y a quelque chose qui te tente frérot?…Sam?

J'ai regardé tous mes dessins.

S- Attend j'ai déjà vu ça?

D- Vu quoi?

Je me suis levé pour chercher dans mon sac le journal de papa afin de trouver une photo.

D- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

S- Dean, je sais où on doit aller maintenant.

D- Où?

S- On rentre à la maison. Au Kansas.

D- Quoi? D'où tu sors ça?

S- Ok, cette photo a été prise devant notre ancienne maison, pas vrai? Celle où maman est morte.

D- Ouai…

S- Elle n'a pas été réduite en cendre, non? Du moins pas entièrement. Ils l'ont reconstruite?

D- Je crois mais de quoi tu parles bon sang!

S- Ok, ça va te sembler ding mais les gens qui vivent dans notre ancienne maison, je crois qu'ils sont en danger

D- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

S- Hum…juste…tu vois, c'est…tu dois me croire, ok.

D- Wao, wao, te croire?

S- Oui

D- Il va falloir m'en dire un peu plus que ça.

S- Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, c'est comme ça.

D- Dommage, parce que je n'irai nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit.

S- …Je fais des cauchemars

D- J'avais remarqué.

S- Et parfois, ils se réalisent.

D- Tu peux me le refaire?

S- Ecoute, Dean…j'ai rêvé de la mort de Jessica, des jours avant que ça ne se produise

D- Sam, les gens saint d'esprit font des rêves étranges. C'est certainement une simple coïncidence

S- Non, j'ai rêvé des gouttes de sang, d'elle au plafond, du feu, de tout et je n'ai rien fait parce que je n'y croyais pas. Et aujourd'hui je rêve de cet arbre, de notre maison et de cette femme à l'intérieur qui appelle à l'aide. C'est là que tout a commencé. Ca doit vouloir dire quelque chose…

D- J'en sais rien.

S- Comment ça t'en sais rien Dean…Cette femme est en danger. Ca pourrait être la chose qui tué maman.

D- Ok, mais tu peux te calmer un peu?…D'abord tu me dis que tu as eu cette illumination et après qu'on doit retourner là bas? Juste au moment ou…

S- Où quoi?

D- Où je me suis juré de ne jamais y retourner.

S- Dean on doit vérifier. Juste pour être sur

D- Je sais.

Le lendemain

Je me lève, Dean est dans la douche, il ne va pas bien depuis que je lui ai parlé de revenir à Lawrence pour cette histoire. J'ai vu sa tête se décomposer, il avait l'air tellement…vulnérable. Dean n'a jamais été vulnérable à mes yeux. Dean est censé être invincible. Je réalise que toutes ses peurs d'enfants se matérialisent dans cette ville, j'ai vu sa tête, d'habitude il est très fort pour cacher ses sentiments mais hier... 

Demain nous serons au Kansas à Lawrence. On aurait pu faire le trajet d'une traite mais… Et puis je sais qu'il s'est passé à Yale mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose et il ne veut pas m'en parler. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça…heureux, insouciant alors que maintenant son regard est…plein de regrets. Je voudrais tellement qu'il me parle de ce qui le dérange, alors en désespoir de cause, j'ai décidé de fouiller dans son sac. Quelques fois je le vois chercher un truc dedans et lorsqu'il me voit, il le referme. 

J'entends toujours l'eau couler, il est toujours sous la douche, j'ouvre son sac, je regarde pour trouver un livre dans le fond. Dean, avec un livre? Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, mon frère est loin d'être stupide, il est futé, rusé, intelligent mais la lecture…Orgueil et Préjugé? La littérature et Dean c'est pas ça. Mon frère avec un livre…et en plus Jane Austin? Je l'ai ouvert et sur la première page «A celui avec qui j'ai passé 3 jours exceptionnels. Je t'embrasse. Ton inconnue de Yale» Et il y avait une photo d'une jolie brune avec des yeux bleus extraordinaires coincée entre 2 pages. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à toutes ces filles avec qui il couche; elle ressemblait à une gentille fille, douce, issue d'une famille normale, un peu dans le style de Jess…Il s'était passé quelque chose d'important pour lui là bas…Etait ce pour ça qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais rester?...Aurait il tout abandonné pour elle? J'ai tout reposé, me demandant s'il n'était pas passé à côté du bonheur à cause de moi. 

Dean's POV

Je suis dans la douche, demain on sera à Lawrence. Je n'y suis pas revenu depuis 23 ans et je n'aurais jamais cru y revenir. Lawrence c'est une partie de mon enfance, quand elle était encore là, la normalité…et là ça m'a fait penser à elle, cette fille de Yale, Gilmore. Je la revoyais en train de s'empiffrer de cochonnerie devant la TV tout en sautillant sur place et en chantant. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a sauvé une partie de moi durant ces quelques jours.

Qu'est ce que j'aurais été si maman n'était pas morte? Je ne me souviens plus de sa voie, heureusement que j'ai des photos car c'est de plus en plus difficile de rêver d'elle.

Et puis Lawrence s'est surtout l'enfer, le monstre qui a détruit ma famille, qui m'a tout pris. Sammy s'en souvient pas c'est peut être pour ça que ça ne semble pas le déranger d'y aller.

Sam's POV

On arrive, on vient de passer le panneau, indiquant que nous sommes à 3 miles de Lawrence. Et le premier endroit où on va s'est la maison. La voiture s'arrête, je le sens tendu à côté de moi.

S- Ca va aller Dean?

D- Je te le dirais plus tard.

S'il n'arrive même pas à me mentir en disant qu'il va bien…Je suis sorti en premier et il m'a suivi. On a frappé à la porte et la femme de mon rêve nous a ouvert.

J- Oui?

D- Désolé de vous déranger madame mais nous sommes des fédéraux…

S- Je suis Sam Winchester et voici mon frère Dean…on vivait ici. Vous voyez, on se baladait dans le coin et on se demandait si on pouvait jeter un coup d'œil.

J- Winchester, c'est amusant, vous savez que j'ai trouvé des photos vous appartenant l'autre nuit.

D- Vraiment?

Et elle nous a regardé, hésitant à faire entrer 2 inconnus chez elle.

J- Ok, entrez donc.

Dean's POV

On est entré, je reconnaissais les lieux, c'était bizarre d'être là, je regardais partout et nous sommes arrivés dans la cuisine. Il y avait une petite fille assise à la table, Sari et un bébé dans son parc, Richy.

On a commencé à discuter, j'ai doucement amené la conversation sur elle, les raisons de l'emménagement, elle a été vague, elle semble mal à l'aise et puis Sammy a commencé à parler de la maison et je l'écoute

J- Et bien avec tout le respect que j'ai pour la maison de votre enfance, vous devez avoir des souvenirs heureux ici mais cet endroit a des problèmes.

S- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?

J- Elle vieillit, l'installation électrique est…, les lumières oscillent toutes les heures.

D- C'est dommage. Quoi d'autre?

J- L'évier refoule, il y a des rats dans les fondations… Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas me plaindre.

D- Vous les avez vu ou vous les avez entendus?

J- Entendus.

Sa- Maman?

J'ai regardé Sam, on était sur une piste et là.

S- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sari?

Sa- La chose dans mon placard

J- Non bébé, il n'y a rien dans ton placard. Pas vrai?

S- Oui. Non, il n'y a rien.

J- Elle a rêvé la nuit dernière.

Sa- Je n'ai pas rêvé, il est entré dans ma chambre, il était en feu.

Dean's POV

Quand nous sommes sortis, Sam était prêt à attaquer, à aider cette femme, Jenny, qu'il a reconnu comme étant celle de ses rêves. Ca m'angoisse, que ça recommence, que ses rêves se réalisent. Il pose des questions et je ne sais pas. Il a l'air tellement sur que c'est ce qui a tué maman et Jessica. Tellement sur que ça va clore toute cette histoire. Et il veut faire ça maintenant, il ne veut pas réfléchir à comment faire et moi je ne pense qu'à une chose, m'éloigner pour pouvoir réfléchir en paix.

Nous sommes partis et on commencé à discuter tranquillement de la situation qu'une fois que nous avons été dans une station service.

D- On doit se calmer. Si c'était une autre affaire qu'est ce qu'on ferait?

S- On essaie de découvrir ce à quoi on a affaire. On creuserait dans l'histoire de la maison.

D- Exactement. Sauf qu'on sait déjà ce qui s'est passé.

S- Oui mais qu'est ce qu'on sait vraiment? De quoi tu te rappelles?

D- De cette nuit tu veux dire?

S- Oui

D- Pas beaucoup. Le feu, la chaleur, de t'avoir porté jusqu'à la porte d'entrée

S- Ta fait ça?

D- Oui, tu ne le savais pas?

S- Non.

D- Et tu connais l'histoire de papa aussi bien que moi, maman était au plafond. Quoi qui l'ait mis là, elle était partis longtemps avant que papa ne la trouve.

S- Il n'a jamais eu de théorie?

D- S'il en avait une, il l'a gardée pour lui.

S- Ok. Si on veut savoir ce qui se passe maintenant, on doit savoir ce qui s'est passé.

On avait pleins de monde à interroger et je me suis éclipsé pour appeler papa en prétextant que je devais aller aux toilettes. Sam me dit que ce n'est qu'un autre job pour moi, s'il savait comme il se trompe. Je tombe sur son répondeur «papa,… je t'ai laissé des messages avant, je ne sais même pas si tu les as eu…mais…je suis avec Sam…à Lawrence…il se passe quelque chose dans notre ancienne maison. Je ne sais pas si c'est la chose qui a tué maman, je ne sais pas quoi faire…quoi que tu fasses, si tu pouvais venir ici. S'il te plait…J'ai besoin de toi papa.»

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je ne savais pas quoi faire; j'ai raccroché et je suis retourné voir Sam.

Aujourd'hui on est allé questionner tous les gens qui connaissaient papa et maman il y a 20 ans. On a commencé par le garage qu'il tenait avec Guenter, il nous a parlé de papa, du fait qu'il était ding de sa femme et de ses fils. C'est étrange d'entendre parler de sa famille comme ça…Apparemment il avait parlé du démon mais personne ne l'avait cru, normal. Et puis il nous a donné une piste, sur le fait qu'il était allé voir une voyante. Quand on l'a laissé, Sam a commencé à éplucher le bottin et il m'a donné les noms et lorsqu'il m'a dit Missouri Moseley, ça a fait clic. J'ai vérifié le journal de papa, il y faisait allusion. Il parlait de Missouri et moi j'ai toujours cru qu'il parlait de l'état du Missouri.

Nous nous y sommes rendus et nous nous sommes installés dans la salle d'attente. Elle est sortie, accompagnant un type jusqu'à la porte. Noire, la quarantaine. Quand elle a dit «les gens ne viennent pas pour connaître la vérité mais pour avoir de bonnes nouvelles» ça m'a fait une drôle d'impression.

M- Et bien, Sam et Dean, dépêchez vous, je n'ai pas toute la journée!

On l'a suivie et…

M- Laissez moi vous regarder, vous êtes devenus mignons! T'a perdu ton air niais que tu avais enfant…Sam

Elle lui a pris la main et…

M- Oh mon cœur, je suis désolée pour ta petite copine…et ton père, il a disparu?

S- Comment vous savez tout ça

M- Et bien tu y pensais à l'instant.

D- Ou est il? Il va bien?

M- Je ne sais pas

D- Vous ne savez pas? Vous êtes censée être une télépathe non?

M- Qu'est ce que tu crois? Que je suis une magicienne? Je suis peut être capable de lire dans les pensées et de ressentir les énergies dans une pièce mais je ne peux pas juste faire sortir des infos comme ça! Asseyez vous.

Elle m'avait scotchée, pourquoi elle s'en prenait à moi? Et puis Sam qui trouvait ça très drôle qu'elle me mette en boite il avait son petit sourire…et puis elle a enchaîné. Apparemment papa était venu quelques jours après le feu et c'est elle qui lui aurait ouvert sur le monde de l'ombre. Elle avait gardé un œil sur la maison durant toutes ces années et n'avait jamais rien vu. On l'a ensuite emmené dans notre ancienne maison. Jenny nous a ouvert. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller et quand on a inspecté, il y avait définitivement quelque chose.

On est ensuite retournée chez Missouri pour faire des charmes qu'on installerait dans la maison, aux quatre points cardinaux à chaque étages.

Ce soir là, la famille de Jenny est sortie et nous on a réglé cette affaire. Missouri nous avait prévenu que ça n'allait pas être facile mais je pensais pas que je serais obligé de couper les fils électriques qui étranglaient Sammy.

Quand Jenny est revenue, elle a eu la surprise de voir sa cuisine ravagée, tout était renversé, quant à moi j'étais passé au travers des couteaux je ne sais comment et puis nous l'avons aidé à tout remettre en place.

Missouri était sûre que tout était terminé, mais Sam…Bref, on a attendu devant la maison et quand on a vu Jenny à sa fenêtre en train d'essayer d'appeler au secours, on a pas réfléchi, on est rentrés en courant. Je suis allé récupérer Jenny et Sam est allé récupérer les gamins.

Je venais de sortir avec elle quand les enfants sont sortis sans Sam puis la porte d'entrer s'est refermée. J'ai attrapé une hache, un fusils à pompe et je suis entré.

Quand je l'ai trouvé il était collé contre un mur de la cuisine et un être de feu s'approchait de lui. J'allais lui tirer dessus et Sam m'en a empêché. C'était maman. Elle a menacé un esprit et tout s'est terminé.

Ca m'a fait un choc de la voir, d'entendre sa voie…et quand le lendemain Jenny nous a donné les photos…j'ai eu l'impression de récupérer des fragments de mon passé.

Sam's POV

J'aurais tellement de questions à poser à Missouri. Maman s'est sacrifiée pour nous et moi qui ai un pouvoir qui se développe, apparemment plus grand que celui de Missouri…Je suis un peu perdu.


	4. Chapter 4

Normalité

By Mia

Note : Crossover Supernatural (saison 1)/Gilmore Girls (saison 5/6)

Résumé : Comment une rencontre peut tout bouleverser.

Time : Commence durant Hook Man (1X07)

Chapter 4

3 semaines plus tard.

Rory's POV

J'en ai marre, je suis fatiguée depuis un moment, je suis tout le temps barbouillé, j'ai toujours envie de manger des pommes et j'ai pris du retard dans mon travail. Des pommes ! Et du retard ! Oh mon dieu ! Je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis…j'ai attrapé mon calendrier, quasiment 3 semaines de retard, moi qui suis réglée comme une horloge. Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça !

Et d'un coup je me suis aperçu qu'on avait utilisé un préservatif que la première fois, après…il fallait que je fasse un test et ensuite j'avais pas pris ma pilule mais…oh mon dieu, je ne l'avais pas pris durant toute la période où on…j'avais tout oublié pendant ces 3 jours, oublié d'aller en cours, oublié de prendre la pilule, oublié d'appeler ma mère…

J'ai quasiment couru jusqu'à un drugstore pour acheter un test de grossesse. Je suis ensuite directement rentré pour le faire.

Quand je suis ressortie de la salle de bain, 10 minutes plus tard, après que Paris ai frappé à la porte durant les 5 dernières minutes pour que je sorte, j'avais ma réponse, j'étais enceinte.

P          Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gilmore ?

R         …

P          Rory ? …C'est Logan ?

R         …

P          C'est encore ce type ?

R         Je suis enceinte Paris.

P          Quoi ?!

Et j'ai éclaté en sanglots. J'avais 20 ans, j'étais enceinte d'un type avec qui j'avais passé 3 jours fantastiques, dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom, il y avait aucune chance pour que je le revois, je n'avais pas fini mes études et je ne me voyais pas avorter.

Elle m'a pris dans ses bras, Paris n'a jamais été une tendre mais j'ai été contente qu'elle soit là. Qu'est ce que j'allais dire à ma mère, qu'est ce qu'allaient dire mes grands parents…

Paris'POV

Rory vient de se coucher. Elle a pleuré pendant 10 minutes avant d'aller se coucher. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire. Tomber enceinte, je sais qu'elle a peur de décevoir sa famille ; tous les yeux sont sur elle, sa mère, ses grand parents, sa ville…tous attendent qu'elle fasse mieux, qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte comme sa mère. Je ne la vois pas avorter, si c'était moi, ça serait une affaire réglée mais Rory…

Rory's POV

Je viens de me réveiller, je regarde mon radio réveil, il est 4 heures du matin. Et tout m'est revenu en tête, j'étais enceinte.  Je voulais partir, rentrer chez moi, me coucher dans mon lit d'enfant et disparaître. Je voulais retrouver ce type et je n'avais qu'un moyen pour y arriver, et puis… Dean.

J'ai enfilé un bas de jogging, un pull et je suis partie. J'ai fait le trajet jusqu'à Stars Hollow sans vraiment faire attention à la route. 45 minutes plus tard, j'étais devant son appartement et je l'ai appelé sur son portable.

R         Dean ?

DF       Rory ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

R         Je dois te parler.

DF       T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

_Le        Qu'est ce qu'elle te veut ?_

DF       Je sais pas.

R         S'il te plait, c'est important. Tu peux sortir ?

DF       T'es devant chez moi ?

_Le        Elle est devant chez nous ?_

R         S'il te plait…je ne te dérangerais pas si ce n'était pas important.

DF       Ok.

Les lumière se sont allumées, j'ai vu Leslie à la fenêtre me regarder et Dean est sorti.

DF       Rory, qu'est ce qui se passe.

R         J'ai besoin que tu me donnes le nom de ton copain avec qui tu étais lors de la soirée à Yale.

DF       Quel ami ? Et quelle soirée à Yale ?

R         La soirée où tu étais…

DF       Rory, je n'ai jamais été

Je commençais à craquer .

R         Si ! Tu y étais, Paris est venue te parler, dis moi seulement comment il s'appelle.

DF       Rory je n'y ai jamais été.

R         Si !!

DF       Calme toi.

R         C'était toi. T'es le seul à le connaître.

DF       Qui ?

R         Lui !

Et je me suis laissée aller par terre.

DF       Rory.

J'étais complètement perdue, il était mon seul espoir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, hébétée, quand j'ai à nouveau…j'étais dans ma voiture, coté passager. Dean était  sur le perron chez moi, les lumières étaient allumées et maman était à la porte. Je suis descendue de la voiture pour rentrer chez moi.

L          Rory ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

R            Maman…

DF       Bon, je vous laisse.

L          Merci Dean.

R         …Oui, merci et désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

DF       C'est pas grave.

L          Rentre.

Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et j'ai commencé à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

L          Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

R         Je suis enceinte.

L            Quoi ?…C'est Dean ?

R         …non.

L            Pourquoi t'es allé chez lui ?

R         Il connaît le père, il était à la soirée à Yale avec lui et je pensais qu'il me donnerait son nom mais il m'a dit qu'il n'y était pas, je ne comprends plus rien, Paris est allée lui parler.

L          Je comprends pas Rory. Tu es enceinte ?

R         Oui.

L          Et Dean n'est pas le père.

R         Non.

L          Qui c'est alors ? Logan ?

R         Non, c'est le copain de Dean.

L            Comment il s'appelle

R         J'en sais rien ! C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin qu'il me donne son nom.

L            Reprend tout depuis le début.

R         Je suis fatiguée, je veux me coucher.

L          Rory.

R         Je suis fatiguée !

Lorelai's POV

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état, son histoire n'était pas clair. Et mon bébé était enceinte, comment ça avait pu lui arriver et en plus elle ne connaissait pas le nom du père.

Tout partait en vrille, je pensais pas que ça allait lui arriver mais tout partait en vrille, c'était pas ça son plan. Elle devait finir la fac, trouver un travail, un gentil garçon et se marier avant d'avoir un bébé…

C'était pas possible. C'est là que j'ai vu Luke derrière moi, il s'était levé et n'avait rien dit.

L          Tu as tout entendu ?

Lu        Oui. Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas.

L          T'en sais rien.

Lu        Si je le sais. On va l'épauler ; elle va finir la fac et elle sera reporter, elle nous a, ça va aller.

Je me suis laissée aller dans ses bras, voulant croire ce qu'il me disait. J'avais besoin de croire que ça allait aller. Luke m'a fait du café et je me suis assise sur le canapé. J'ai réfléchis. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre, il faisait jour et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue. Je suis allée jusqu'à sa chambre, j'ai ouvert la porte, elle dormait, les yeux bouffis de larmes.

Luke était partis pour ouvrir le café mais il m'a appelé dans la matinée pour savoir comment j'allais et il est revenu avec un énorme petit déjeuner pour Rory et moi sur les coups de 10 heures.

Paris avait appelé vers les 8 heures pour savoir si Rory était bien là, elle s'inquiétait.

J'ai respiré un grand coup et je suis entrée dans sa chambre.

L          Rory, chérie, réveille toi.

R         Mmm

L          Rory, réveille toi.

R            Maman ? Qu'est…

L          Réveille toi et viens prendre ton petit déjeuner.

Rory's POV

Quand j'ai senti l'odeur de bacon, je me suis ruée au toilettes. Maman a tout ouvert, elle a jeté le bacon et je suis revenu pour grignoter un peu. Les pan cakes passaient bien, pas d'envie de vomir. Je sentais le regard de maman sur moi et puis je me suis lancée.

R         Il y a environ un mois, je suis allée à une soirée étudiante avec Paris. Il y avait Logan et c'est là que je l'ai surpris en  train d'embrasser une autre fille.

L            Rory …

R         C'est pas grave. Je l'ai surpris, j'ai rompu et je me suis saoulée. Je dansais quand j'ai vu entrer Dean avec un garçon, un peu plus vieux. Paris est allée parler à Dean, histoire de le prévenir de ne pas s'approcher.

L          Je croyais qu'il n'y était jamais allé ?

R         Je comprends pas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, il ment à moins qu'il ait un sosie.

L          Et il est plus vieux ?

R         26 ans. Je dansais, je lui ai sauté au cou et on est rentré tous les 2.

L          Et tu ne connais pas son nom car...

R         Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain il n'était plus là.

L          Oh Rory, je suis désolée. Et vous ne vous êtes pas protégés ? Tu aurais pu attraper quelque chose.

R         Oui un bébé. Mais non on a été prudent, cette fois là.

L            Comment ça, je croyais qu'il était partis ?

R         Arrête de me couper.

L          Ok

R            Maman !

L          Oui, je me tais, pardon, silencieuse, je peux être silencieuse, vas y.

R         Merci. Il m'avait laissé un mot avec un verre d'eau et une aspirine. Et puis en fin de matinée, il est revenu avec du café.

L          ??

R            Maman…

L          J'ai rien dit.

R         Si t'avais vu ta tête.

L          Non, il faut simplement lui accorder le fait qu'il sait comment appâter une Gilmore. Continue.

R         Et bien…

L          Vous avez remis ça ?

R         Quand tu le dis comme ça…Et puis on est allés manger un bout puis il est parti et il est revenu le soir pour une soirée vidéo. On a passé 3 jours ensemble.

L          Et son nom ?

R         Je sais pas. Il ne m'a jamais donné le sien et je ne lui ai jamais donné le mien.

L          Rien ? Tu ne connais rien de lui.

R         Si, des trucs, mais rien qui pourrait m'aider à le retrouver.

L          Bon, tout d'abord on va prendre rendez vous chez le médecin pour confirmer cette grossesse et savoir si tu n'as pas attrapé de MST.

Tout m'est tombé dessus, je pouvais avoir des MST en plus d'un bébé, peut être même le SIDA. Ca m'a fait un choc et puis maman est revenue en me disant qu'elle avait pris un rendez vous, qu'elle avait réussi à en avoir un aujourd'hui même.

Lorelai's POV

On vient de ressortir, on aura les résultats demain, tous les résultats. Rory est comme amorphe quant à moi…

Rory's POV

Depuis qu'on est sorti de l'hôpital hier, j'attends, il n'y a que ça à faire. Ils devraient nous donner les résultats dans l'après-midi. On peut recevoir ce coup de fil à tout moment. Il est déjà 15 heure 32, c'est pas possible !! Et là le téléphone a sonné, j'ai décroché…

Lorelai's POV

Je la regarde pendant qu'elle est au téléphone, elle me tourne le dos, elle ne dit rien.

L          Alors ?

R         Je n'ai rien

L          Merci mon dieu !

R         Si ce n'est que je suis enceinte.

L          Oh Rory !

Et j'ai été soulagée, elle n'était qu'enceinte. Ca allait aller, quoi qu'elle décide. Elle s'est assise sans rien dire.

L          Rory, ma puce…

R         Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire, si je vais le garder ou pas.

L          Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, de prendre ta décision. Quoi que tu décide, je serais là pour toi.

Ca m'a ramené 20 ans en arrière, quand je me suis retrouvée dans cette même situation, effrayée, seule et enceinte.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai bercée.

Rory's POV

Je suis à la maison depuis une semaine, maman s'occupe de moi, elle me couve. Je travaille à la maison, je vois Lane, et j'ai l'impression de retrouver ma vie si ce n'est que j'ai des nausées matinales et j'ai enfin pris ma décision,  je vais garder le bébé. Maman m'a laissé y réfléchir, elle ne m'a posé aucune question et je sens qu'il est temps.

R            Maman…

L          Rory, ça va ?

R            Oui…J'ai pris ma décision, je vais le garder.

L          Ok.

R         Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'organiser…

L            T'inquiètes pas. Je serais là, Luke sera là. Ca va bien se passer. On va déjà prendre rendez vous chez le gynéco.

R         Il va falloir le dire à grand père et grand mère…Qu'est ce qu'ils vont dire ? Qu'est ce qu'ils vont penser ?

L          Je me charge d'eux.

R         Non, je veux leur dire moi.

L          Ok. Alors on fera ça au repas de vendredi si ça te va.

Lorelai's POV

Rory et moi n'avons pas vraiment parlé du père. Pour le moment on s'occupe de la logistique. Le gynécologue a dit qu'elle était enceinte de un mois et demi. Demain on va manger chez mes parents et je la sens tendue. J'espère que ça va bien se passer. Je sais qu'elle l'a dit à Lane hier soir. Elle avait besoin de lui dire, quant à moi, j'ai besoin de parler à Dean.

DF            Lorelai ?

L          Dean, bonjour, je pourrais te parler ?

DF       Entre.

…

DF       De quoi voulais tu me parler ?

L          De Rory.

DF       Elle va bien ? Depuis la dernière fois ?

L          C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler. Rory est enceinte.

DF            Pardon ? Ce n'est pas ; si elle t'a dit…

L          Je sais. Mais la raison pour laquelle je suis venue c'est qu'apparemment tu es le seul à connaître le père de bébé.

DF       ??

L          Rory était à une soirée de confrérie il y a environ un mois et demi. Elle t'y aurait vu, avec un garçon plus vieux. Ce serait lui le père. Elle n'a aucun moyen de le contacter.

DF       Lorelai, je te jure, je n'ai jamais été à cette soirée, il y a un mois et demi, nous étions Leslie et moi en Californie en vacance.

L          Je ne comprends pas

DF       Rory t'a dit qu'elle m'a parlé ?

L          Non, elle t'a vu et apparemment Paris serait venu te parler pour te prévenir…tu connais Paris.

DF       Oui mais je te jure, ce n'était pas moi.

L          Ok…

DF       Elle est enceinte…

L          Ca reste entre nous.

DF       Bien sûr.

L          Merci Dean. Aurevoir.

DF            Aurevoir Lorelai. Passe le bonjour à Rory. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose…

L          C'est noté.

Ca s'était bien passé. Je croyais Dean, il n'était pas à cette soirée mais alors à qui avait parlé Paris ? On avait aucun moyen de retrouver ce garçon…Et demain soir, on allait manger chez mes parents…J'espérais qu'ils allaient mieux réagir que ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'époque.

Rory's POV

Paris est venue avec mon travail, elle se fait du soucie, elle sait pour le bébé et elle me soutient dans ma décision. Je commence à aller mieux, même si des rumeurs commencent à se propager sur pourquoi je ne vais plus à la fac. Ils savent que je n'ai pas été arrêtée donc…les rumeurs vont bon train.

On vient d'arriver, je ne sonne pas, maman non plus et puis je me suis lancée. Grand mère a ouvert, nous sommes entrées et quand grand père nous a demandé ce qu'il y avait de neuf dans nos vies…Je me suis lancée.

R            Justement, je désirais vous parler de ça.

Gm      C'est Logan… ?

R         Non grand mère, ça n'a rien à voir avec Logan. C'est terminé entre nous, définitivement.

L            Maman !

R         Voilà, ce n'est pas évident, je suis enceinte.

Gm      Quoi ?

Gp       Et ce n'est pas Logan ?

R         Non grand père.

Gm      Qui est ce ?

R         C'est un garçon que j'ai rencontré…

Gp       Et il a un nom ?

R         …

Gm      Rory ?

R         Je ne

L          Elle n'est plus en contact avec lui, il a déménagé. Il n'est pas au courant.

Gp       Je vais contacter mon avocat et un détective privé.

R         Non !

Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne un détective privé ; ils auraient su que je ne savais rien de lui, même pas son prénom.

L'ambiance était quelque peu glaciale, grand mère ne voulait plus parler, quant à grand père, il voulait tout savoir sur comment ça allait se passer. Lorsque je suis allée aux toilettes à cause de nausées…je les ai entendus parler.

_Gm            Comment as tu pu laisser arriver une telle chose Lorelai !!_

_L            Maman ! Rory est une adulte_

_Gm      Pas vraiment, elle fait les mêmes erreurs que toi_

_L          Rory n'a jamais été une erreur. Elle va finir Yale et être reporter, elle aura son rêve car Luke et moi sommes là pour la soutenir_.

Gp            Emilie…

_Gm      Non Richard, je ne vois pas comment tu peux être aussi calme._

_Gp       Emilie, ça suffit. Il va falloir faire avec. Elle va finir la fac et elle sera reporter, un point c'est tout. _

Ca s'était mieux passé que prévu. Je suis retournée à table, nous avons parlé de mon futur. J'allais finir mon année. J'étais censée accoucher durant les vacances d'été. Je finirai ma dernière année, maman m'aiderait, ainsi que Luke. Ca allait aller.


	5. Chapter 5

**Normalité**

By Mia

Note : Crossover Supernatural (saison 1)/Gilmore Girls (saison 5/6)

Résumé : Comment une rencontre peut tout bouleverser.

Time : Commence durant Hook Man (1X07)

Chapter 5 : Route 666

Quand j'ai entendu sa voix au téléphone…je pensais pas que ça me ferait ça ; en fait je pensais pas avoir à nouveau de ses nouvelles un jour, et Sam qui me pose des questions sur qui elle est, comment je l'ai connue, qu'elles ont été mes relations avec elle…J'ai pas envie de répondre, elle…j'ai cru à l'époque qu'elle pouvait être la bonne mais c'était une énorme erreur. Il n'y aurait jamais de bonne ; j'en avais pris mon parti. Pas avec la vie que je mène, pas question d'entraîner une femme dans ma vie

Sam's POV

Il lui a dit ?! Il lui a dit le secret de famille ?! J'ai rien dit à Jess alors qu'on est sorti ensemble quasiment un an et demi et qu'elle allait certainement être la mère de mes enfants et lui il raconte tout à la première greluche avec qui il reste plus d'une nuit ?! Incroyable !

Dean's POV

La revoir a fait remonter plein de vieux sentiments que je pensais avoir enfouis bien profondément. Quand elle s'est retrouvée devant moi, elle est aussi jolie qu'avant, elle me fait toujours autant d'effet mais…je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Elle m'a plaquée, je l'aimais et elle m'a plaquée. Je ne connais pas le mode d'emploi lorsque l'on tombe sur une ex, je ne les revois jamais, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas d'ex, j'ai des filles avec qui je couche mais je n'ai pas de copine.

Sam's POV

Les voir interagir ensemble, c'est…il y a quelque chose, une tension sexuelle. J'ai jamais vu Dean avec une fille, une fille à laquelle il tient je veux dire. Il est moins sur de lui, plus vulnérable. Et il n'en parle pas et aujourd'hui j'ai vu ce Dean qui se cache, je le chariais car j'étais content pour lui et quand j'ai compris…il l'aimait et elle l'a largué. Dean et les sentiments c'est pas…alors si en plus quand il tombe amoureux il se fait larguer…

Dean's POV

Sam n'arrête pas de me parler de sentiments, il met son nez partout. Moi je veux seulement me concentrer sur cette affaires de camions noir. Tout est relié à Cassie et sa famille, les 3 décès et quand Sam m'a dit d'aller lui parler… j'avoue que je suis partagé, j'ai envie d'y aller, de lui parler, d'être avec elle mais l'idée d'être avec elle me donne également envie de fuir. Une fois chez elle…je ne suis pas à l'aise, elle non plus. On ne sait pas quoi dire, pas comment se tenir, c'est de la torture. Et tout s'est emballé, on s'est disputés avant de retomber dans nos vieux travers…à l'époque elle pensait que je cherchais une voix de secours pour sortir de cette relation alors que je lui disait seulement la vérité sur moi, pour une fois, Dean Winchester dit toute la vérité et rien que la vérité sur lui, sans pirouette, juste moi et ça n'a pas été suffisant. On aurait peut être passé notre vie ensemble…et puis comme avant, tout s'est emballé, accéléré et on a fini au lit, rien de nouveau pour nous.

Ca a au moins permis qu'on soit à l'aise pour se parler…On est dans son lit, discutant, comme on le faisait avant, enlacés, bien. C'est calme, apaisant…Avant on ne parlait pas à cœur ouvert comme on vient de le faire, le sexe n'a jamais été un problème, on est bon tous les 2 ensemble mais pour le reste…Mais maintenant on en est au même point que lorsque je l'ai quittée il y a quelques mois, rien n'est terminé, je dois partir.

Sam's POV

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il rentre cette nuit. Une partie de moi voulait que ça s'arrange pour lui et j'ai été désolé de les déranger à l'aube. Quand il est arrivé sur les lieux du crime, que je lui ai demandé si les choses avaient été mis au clair et qu'il m'a répondu qu'ils les mettraient au clair quand ils auraient 90 ans…Il va encore une fois tout abandonner pour ce foutu job.

Dean's POV

On pensait avoir un mode opératoire, un camion hanté s'attaque à des hommes noir mais là, le maire était blanc et encore un ami de la famille de Cassis. Je suis allé chercher des indices au journal avec elle pendant que Sam est allé poser des questions. Tout est relié à la famille Dorian, ils possédaient le journal, la maison que le maire avait racheté avant de la détruire ; en fait ils possédaient quasiment toute la ville. La disparition du fils en 1963 était restée irrésolue. Tout avait commencé le 3 du mois précédent, après la destruction de la batisse Dorian, ça pouvait être un fantôme mécontant…

Sam's POV

On sait désormais que tout est lié aux Dorian. Nous étions au motel quand Dean a reçu un coup de fil, c'était Cassie. Il s'est relevé, a attrapé sa veste et il est sorti en courant. J'ai eu juste le temps de monter dans la voiture avant qu'il ne parte en trombe. Apparemment il était arrivé quelque chose à Cassie.

Cassie's POV

J'ai eu la peur de ma vie et j'ai tout de suite pensé à l'appeler. Il est arrivé moins de 5 minutes plus tard. Il est resté jusqu'à ce que maman arrive et puis il a fait parler maman. Elle savait ce qui c'était passé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, fragile, effrayée, perdue dans son passé…je comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé…elle voulait me protéger ? Je l'ai ensuite aidée à se coucher et j'ai rejoins les garçons dehors. Dean voulait que je reste sagement là à l'attendre et je l'ai remis en place, comme toujours. Il n'est pas réellement le bad boy qu'il prétend être. Dean est gentil, très doux, il est incroyable avec les enfatns mais il n'aime pas montrer ce côté de sa personnalité ; on dirait que c'est une faiblesse de montrer son affection... Ils ont trouvé le camion, il s'en sont occupés ; je n'en ai pas douté.

Je referme la porte, Dean et Sam viennent de partir. On a discuté avant qu'il ne parte, cette séparation s'est mieux passé que la dernière mais ça ne change rien, je suis réaliste sur notre futur ensemble ; on en a pas.

Dean's POV

On vient de partir, je regrette de la laisser mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne l'ai jamais eu. Quand Sam m'en a parlé, je n'ai rien dit. Il l'aime bien, moi aussi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Normalité**

By Mia

Note : Crossover Supernatural (saison 1)/Gilmore Girls (saison 5/6)

Résumé : Comment une rencontre peut tout bouleverser.

Time : Commence durant Hook Man (1X07)

**Chapter 6 :**

Je suis de retour à la fac et la vie a repris son cours, les nausées en plus et la fatigue... Ah oui, et puis je n'ai jamais mangé autant de légumes de toute ma vie. J'ai découvert un restaurant végétarien et je salive devant des assiettes de haricots. Je ne sais pas d'où il peut tenir ça car autant son père que moi …ne pas penser à lui... Ca me donne encore envie de pleurer. Et oui c'est un garçon, il va donc falloir que je me creuse la cervelle pour trouver un nom, pas de Lorelai IV.

Je suis maintenant très enceinte et très visible, la première fois que Logan m'a vue ; j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Je n'ai pas rendu les choses faciles pour lui, pourquoi aurais je du ? Je l'ai évité, je n'ai pas répondu à ses coups de fil afin de le laisser mariner.

Quand enfin il a réussi à me coincer, il avait mauvaise mine, les yeux cernés, je lui ai simplement dit « non, ce n'est pas le tiens, tu peux reprendre ta vie » avant de lui tourner le dos. Ca a été la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé.

Lorelai's POV

Je la regarde se regarder dans le miroir, son t-shirt relevé, admirant son ventre. Je l'ai accompagnée à sa première échographie et à la deuxième ; je suis impatiente d'être à la prochaine. La première photo de mon petit fils est sur le frigo ; je l'ai faite voir à tout le monde…je sais que ce n'était pas le plan mais je prends ça comme ça vient.

Maintenant elle va bien, après la déprime elle s'est reprise en main. Stars Hollow l'a supportée; bien entendu des rumeurs sur le père ont circulées mais Luke les a tous menacés des pires tortures s'ils ne la laissaient pas en paix. Maintenant elle va bien, la pression est redescendue et elle mange des légumes comme moi je mangeais des pommes quand j'étais enceinte.

Rory's POV

Tout roule. L'organisation n'a pas été évidente mais maintenant tout roule grâce à maman…et à grand père et grand mère, et Paris et Luke et tout Stars Hollow en fait. Et ça me donne envie de pleurer. Je pleure encore souvent mais moins qu'avant. Et puis je dors beaucoup plus ce qui complique les choses ; enfin quand je dis « dors », depuis que j'ai commencé le second trimestre, j'ai tout le temps envie de…je suis frustrée !! Je me suis encore réveillée, haletante après un rêve des plus torride. Lui moi dans ma salle de bain à Yale. C'est tout le temps le même rêve.

_Je viens de sortir de ma douche, m'enroulant dans une serviette pour me regarder dans le miroir. J'essuies la buée et c'est là que je sens ses baisers sur ma nuque et puis ses mains sur mes hanches, descendant rapidement pour remonter ma serviette…déjà je le sens prêt derrière moi avant de le sentir en moi. Et puis ce va et viens en moi…si je me concentre suffisamment, quelques fois j'ai l'impression de pouvoir encore le sentir, le ressentir bouger en moi et c'est là que ça devient plus intense ; et à chaque fois ses mains effleurent mes seins pour revenir sur mes hanches et me les attraper plus fermement. A partir de là mes jambes ne sont jamais très stable et immanquablement je me retiens au lavabo. Sa prise sur mes hanches est ferme, je crois que ça pourrait me laisser des bleus et ça ne me dérangerait pas… Je sens sa respiration contre la joue, j'entends le bruit de sa peau glissant contre la mienne et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis obligée de me retenir à la vitre devant l'intensité de son regard. Je me sens si désirable, sexy dans son regard…femme…son regard c'est ce dont je me souviens le plus, pas simplement la couleur mais la manière qu'il a de me regarder, de se moquer, son sourire…_

Aucune parole n'est jamais échangées et tout s'évapore petit à petit, moins de sensations avec une incapacité de le retenir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse me laissant seule, en larme, frustrée et seulement une envie, assouvir mon désir.

Je me retourne généralement sur le côté droit afin de glisser la main dans ma culotte et éteindre ce feu qui ne cesse de grandir depuis quelques semaines.

J'ai regardé la photo de ma première écographie ; j'avais eu du mal à trouver mon haricot au début mais maintenant je pouvais le retrouver à tout les coups.

Ma première échographie a été une expérience si…toutes les difficultés se sont estompées et quand ensuite j'ai entendu son cœurs…Maman et moi avions pleuré comme des madeleines

Paris's POV

J'aime être préparée, pour tout, j'aime savoir où je vais. J'ai un plan pour ma vie, pour mes études, pour ma relation avec Doyle et puis il y a Rory. C'est mon amie, ma meilleure amie. Elle et Lorelai ont toujours été là pour moi, elles m'ont soutenues et je veux être là pour Rory. J'ai un plan pour elle ; pour gérer ses études et son bébé. Si on s'en tient à mon plan, on y arrivera toutes les 2. Elle ne va rien abandonner, elle va seulement réorganiser les choses et déléguer. Tout d'abord elle a décidé de prendre un co-éditeur histoire de se soulager un peu. Elle n'a rien changé pour ses études mais elle est un peu plus lente, elle se fatigue plus vite et elle rentre tous les week-end à Stars Hollow. Mais quand elle est à Yale elle peut compter sur moi. On y arrivera ensemble.

Emilie's POV

Rory vient de finir son année, je suis contente que ce soit terminé, elle commençait à sérieusement se fatiguer. Elle va pouvoir se reposer et prendre soin d'elle même si je dois bien avouer qu'elle est très entourée. Je n'étais vraiment pas emballée au début mais si je ne voulais pas m'aliéner ma petite fille et le reste de la famille, j'ai du prendre sur moi. Le plan n'est pas complètement gâché, on peut encore limiter les dégâts.

Rory's POV

J'étais pas bien depuis ce matin mais je n'ai pas fait plus attention que ça, en ce moment je ne suis jamais bien. Il fait chaud et mon haricot bouge beaucoup, je ne peux quasiment plus dormir donc je suis irritable, exécrable. Je l'appelle mon haricot même s'il n'en est plus un et j'ai enfin choisi son nom, je ne l'ai dit à personne, pas même maman….

Je me relevais une énième fois car j'étais vraiment pas bien et puis la douleur au niveau des reins s'est faite plus forte. J'ai du me tenir au mur et c'est là que j'ai perdu les eaux, c'est la panique, il est trop tôt !!

R Maman !!Maman !!

L Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

R Il arrive !!

45 minutes plus tard.

Je respire, je respire, je ne fais que ça, consciencieusement. Les douleurs sont insupportables mais il est encore trop tôt pour une péridurale, il paraît que je ne suis dilatée que de 1.5 cm. 1.5 cm !!

3 heures plus tard.

Il veut pas venir. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal, maman est à côté et je sais que grand père et grand mère sont dans le couloir. La sage-femme dit que c'est pas encore le moment. Alors je marche dans la chambre histoire d'accélérer les choses ; la douleur est toujours là, elle empire et ils ne veulent toujours pas le faire de péridurale.

1 heure et demi plus tard.

Je suis couchée, la sage femme vient enfin de donner son accord pour la péridurale. Alléluia !! Ca a fait effet quasiment tout de suite et puis quand elle m'a dit « c'est bon, allez Rory il va falloir pousser » Pas la peine de me le dire 2 fois c'est ce que je voulais faire, une envie irrépressible entre 2 contractions. Maman me tenait la main m'encourageant, me disant que ça allait bientôt être fini ; je suis pas sûr de ça, c'est interminable.

Lorelai's POV

On y est. C'est la dernière ligne droite, elle est éreintée mais ça sera bientôt fini. Je la soutiens du mieux que je peux mais ce n'est pas évident, ses cris sont strident ; elle n'a jamais beaucoup criée mais là elle a donné la pleine puissance de sa voix. Et quand la sage femme a dit qu'elle voyait la tête…C'est moi qui ais coupé le cordon et quand ils lui ont mis sur le ventre…Elle pleurait, je pleurais. Mon bébé avait un bébé.

R- Je te présente Nathanael Richard Gilmore.

L- Il est magnifique Rory.

Sf- On doit l'emmener.

R- Tu vas avec lui.

Ils l'ont mis dans une couveuse et j'accompagnais mon petit fils : Nathanael Richard Gilmore. Ils l'ont nettoyé, ausculté, pesé, mesuré : 2.4 kg et 45 cm, emmailloté avant de le mettre en couveuse. Ce n'était pas un grand prématuré, loin de là mais il fallait le tenir au chaud. Quand je suis retournée voir Rory après, c'était fini, elle somnolait. Je l'ai laissée dormir et je suis allée prévenir tout le monde.

Papa et maman sont dans le couloir, avec Sookie et Luke et Lane. Je sais qu'ils sont impatient de le voir et quand ma mère m'a vu…

E - Lorelai ! Alors…

R- Elle va bien ?

La- Il est comment…

Lo- Rory va bien, elle dort pour le moment. Nathanael Richard Gilmore est né à 20h48, il dort également.

R- Richard ?

Mon père était très ému.

Lo- Il faisait 2.4 kg pour 45 cm. Tout s'est bien passé. Vous pouvez allez le voir par la vitre de la nurserie. Vous allez le reconnaître, il a des yeux…Bleu, vert.

E- Tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus Lorelai et les siens seront sûrement fermé.

Lo- S'il les garde, il va faire des ravages dans quelques années. Ah oui, et c'est le seul bébé de la nurserie.

Rory's POV

Ils viennent de m'installer dans ma chambre mais je ne veux qu'une chose, aller le voir. Quand maman est entrée, je lui ai demandé de me conduire à Nat. Elle est allée chercher une chaise roulante et elle m'a conduit jusqu'à lui. Ils étaient tous agglutinés devant la vitre ; s'extasiant et puis grand mère m'a vue, ils se sont tous précipités sur moi pour m'embrasser, me féliciter.

Rapidement maman m'a introduit à l'intérieur de la nurserie ; j'ai passé ma main dans sa couveuse pour le toucher, et quand de sa petite main il m'a agrippé le doigt…le temps s'est arrêté, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi.


	7. Chapter 7

Normalité

By Mia

Note : Crossover Supernatural (saison 1)/Gilmore Girls (saison 5/6)

Résumé : Comment une rencontre peut tout bouleverser.

Time : Commence durant Hook Man (1X07)

Chapter 7 : Bloodlust (2x03)

Sam's POV

J'observe Dean, il apparaît tout heureux, il chante, l'impala ronronne à nouveau, on a une affaire, la vie a semble t il repris son cours…Mais tout n'est pas comme avant, je sais qu'il ne va pas bien. Papa est mort et Dean est persuadé qu'il s'est sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie et ça le bouffe.

Dean a toujours mis papa sur un pied d'estal, il l'a toujours suivi les yeux fermés, ayant une confiance infaillible en lui. Il me manque énormément, j'ai des regrets sur la manière dont se sont déroulées les choses entre nous mais je suppose que c'est bien pire pour Dean.

Depuis qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, il a passé tout son temps à remettre la voiture en état ; ne faisant que ça, concentré sur sa tache pour s'éviter de penser et surtout de me parler.

Le seule moment ou j'ai eu l'impression qu'il gérait un peu la situation  c'est finalement quand il a défoncé l'impala avec un pied de biche.

Mais maintenant la voiture est flambant neuve et on est repartis de chez Bobby. On a besoin de se retrouver tous les 2 sur la route.

Le seul point positif c'est notre rencontre avec Ellen, ça fait du bien d'avoir des personnes sur qui compter, ça fait du bien de savoir que des personnes savent que tu existes.

Dean's POV

C'est reparti, on va à Red Lodge pour une affaire. La voiture ronronne, je l'ai poussée un peu et elle marche encore mieux qu'avant. J'avais besoin de ça, me remettre en scelle et cette histoire de tête tranchées, de bétail éventré est arrivée à point nommé. On était à nouveau en piste…et apparemment on a fait beaucoup rire le shérif en parlant de culte satanique. Il a du nous prendre pour 2 jeunes reporters complètement débiles.

Nous avions que peu de renseignements on a donc du aller voir le corps de la dernière victime, peut être que…

On est allés à la morgue de l'hôpital et ça a été un jeu d'enfant. On a ouvert le frigo et je peux confirmer que j'ai horreur des têtes détachées de  leur corps. On l'a regardée de prêt, Sammy s'y est collé. Finalement on s'est aperçu que c'était un vampire décapité, grâce aux dents rétractables. Ca changeait complètement l'histoire.

Sam's POV

On a trouvé le bar le plus pourri du coin, tout à fait le genre d'endroit que fréquente Dean et après avoir interrogé le barman, on a eu une piste et on est reparti. A peine étions nous dehors que Dean me faisait un signe. On était suivi…apparemment par un autre chasseur, Gordon Walker. Je ne le sens pas du tout ce type et quand il a dit qu'il bossait seul, moi ça m'allait mais Dean a tenu à le suivre. Il lui a sauvé la vie et j'aurai aimer ne pas voir Dean décapiter ce vampire avec une scie électrique. Il avait les yeux d'un tueur. Je ne le reconnais plus. Il avait une telle hargne…

Dean's POV

On est retournés au bar avec Gordon, Sammy ne parle pas beaucoup. On discute d'affaires précédentes et quand Sam a décidé d'aller se coucher, ça m'a soulagé. J'ai pas envie de l'avoir prêt de moi en ce moment. Ca a fait du bien de discuter, de se remémorer de vieux souvenirs, je peux pas discuter avec Sammy car je dois rester fort pour lui mais des fois…Gordon a raison, j'ai ce vide en mois qui semble devenir de plus en plus gros et je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. Mais quand Gordon a dit que Sammy n'était pas comme moi…Il se trompe, Sam est comme moi.

Sam's POV

Quand je me suis réveillé attaché sur une chaise, face à ce type et sa rangée de dents, j'ai cru que j'étais fini…Et puis une femme est apparue, Lenore. Et elle m'a racontée sa petite histoire, des vampires se nourrissant de sang de bétails pour s'intégrer et passer inaperçu.

J'y croyais pas vraiment et puis ils m'ont ramenés en ville, en un seul morceau.  Et quand je suis rentré, j'ai essayé de parler avec Dean, de lui faire comprendre mais rien n'y a fait.

Il voulait les tuer sans autre forme de procès. Pour lui c'était clair, pas d'hésitation pas de gris, que du noir et blanc.

Dean's POV

J'en ai marre de l'écouter, il ne comprend rien du tout à ce qui se passe. Et il a appelé Ellen alors qu'on ne la connaît à peine ?! Il n'arrête pas de me parle de papa et j'en ai marre. J'irai jusqu'au nid qu'il le veuille ou non.

Sam's POV

Il m'a frappé. Je sais qu'il a mal, qu'il est perdu sans papa et que quelque part il cherche une sorte de substitut mais…On est partis à la poursuite de Gordon, moi pour l'empêcher de tous les tuer Dean, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Quand ils m'ont ramenés en ville, j'ai réussi à me faire une idée approximative de l'emplacement de la ferme. J'avais compté les minutes, mémorisé des petites choses pour pouvoir y retourner. On n'a pas parlé durant tout le trajet, je ne sais pas à quoi pense Dean en ce moment.

Dean's POV

Je sens le regard de Sam. Il se pose tellement de questions…Quand on est arrivés et qu'on a vu Gordon en train de torturer ce vampire…Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, je ne prends aucun plaisir à torturer ce qu'on tue. Sam a tenté de s'interposer et je lui ai dit de rester à côté de moi car Gordon pense que Sam est faible et il risque de le blesser.

Et quand Gordon m'a dit qu'il avait tué sa sœur…jamais je ne pourrai tuer Sam, jamais je ne pourrais faire ce que m'a demandé papa. Lorsque j'ai vu Lenore refuser le sang que Gordon voulait lui faire avaler…Sam avait raison et il l'a emmenée dehors. Quant à moi, j'ai essayé de discuté avec Gordon mais ça n'a pas marché et rapidement on en est venus aux mains. Je ne suis pas comme lui.

Sam's POV

Quand je suis revenu à l'intérieur de la maison, il faisait jour, tous les vampires étaient loin, Gordon était ligoté sur une chaise et Dean lui a collé un uppercut avant qu'on y aille.

Il semblait plus détendu, il m'a même demandé de lui en coller une pour m'avoir frappé. J'ai refusé.

On allait monter en voiture et puis il s'est mis à parler, vraiment de ce qu'il ressentait.

Cette rencontre l'avait beaucoup plus ébranlé que je ne le pensais ; quoiqu'on en pense, Dean a toujours suivi les règles, les vampires sont mauvais mais si il commence à y avoir des exceptions…Papa n'avait jamais parlé d'exceptions et ça le perturbait, si nous avions tué des choses qui n'étaient pas vraiment mauvaises ? Et il s'est dit que peut être la façon dont nous avions été élevés n'avait pas été parfaite. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entendait remettre en cause la manière dont nous avions été élevés. Je sais qu'il s'est jamais posé de question là dessus ; c'était comme ça un point c'est tout.

Dean's POV

J'ai besoin de Sam, de son humanité pour ne pas sombrer…Avant il y avait papa et puis quelques femmes qui ont comptée, m'ont aidé mais maintenant je n'ai plus que Sammy.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il allait partir mais apparemment je me suis trompé car il m'a dit qu'il allait rester dans le coin. Aujourd'hui je ne suis sûr de rien. J'avais des certitudes, sur mon boulot, sur ma vie, sur mon futur et maintenant je ne sais plus rien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Normalité**  
By Mia  
Note : Crossover Supernatural (saison 1)/Gilmore Girls (saison 5/6)  
Résumé : Comment une rencontre peut tout bouleverser.Time : Commence durant Hook Man (1X07)

**Chapter 8**

Lorelai's POV

Je me fais du souci pour Rory, je pense qu'elle fait son baby blues mais c'est un peu plus que ça, je pense à une dépression post-partum . Elle est revenue de l'hôpital, tout se passait relativement bien et puis petit à petit…Elle passe peu de temps avec Nat. Il pleure souvent car il a des coliques du nourrisson et je sais qu'elle se sent dépassée. J'essaye bien de lui donner des conseils, d'ailleurs je crois que Sookies lui donne également des conseils mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça l'aide vraiment.

Rory's POV

Il pleure tout le temps, je n'arrive jamais à le calmer. Quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital, je pensais que tout allait bien se passer mais je n'en suis plus sûre. Je culpabilise par rapport au fait que ça soit un prématuré, je me dit que j'ai du faire quelque chose et puis j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre. Tout le monde me donne des conseils, comme si je ne savais pas que je ne sais pas m'y prendre.

Je le regarde, il a les yeux de son père…Je le regarde et je l'aime mais je suis terrifiée. Terrifiée de mal faire, terrifiée qu'il ne m'aime pas…Mais j'essaye, j'essaye tellement fort…je vois maman ; je sais qu'elle s'inquiètes mais je me sens inutiles, je ne sais pas comment faire.

Lorelai's POV

Je peux plus la laisser comme ça, j'en ai discuté avec Luke, il a vu qu'elle ne va pas bien. Tout le monde a vu qu'elle ne va pas bien. Il est temps d'en parler, ça fait 2 semaines et je ne supporte plus de la voir comme ça. Donc j'ai pris rendez vous avec son pédiatre histoire d'avoir un avis sur la question.

Rory's POV

Je ne voulais pas y aller car je sentais bien que ce n'était pas pour Nat, mais maman a insisté. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que je suis une mauvaise mère qui ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait. Elle a ausculté Nat, il va bien. Il a bien profité et puis elle a voulu discuter. Elle m'a posé des questions et j'ai éclaté en sanglots. Elle m'a parlé, du baby blues, des prématurés. Ca m'a rassuré, je me suis sentie moins coupable. Elle m'a suggéré de complètement allaiter Nat histoire de vraiment créer un lien qui me rassurerait. Etant prématuré, ils lui avaient donnés mon lait en biberon à l'hôpital et je ne l'allaitais que le soir. Elle m'a remis une brochure et une adresse d'une association pouvant m'aider.

Emilie's POV

Rory va beaucoup mieux depuis quelques temps. Tout le monde se faisait du souci mais apparemment elle a repris du poile de la bête. Tant mieux, car d'ici 2 semaines elle retourne à Yale.

Lorelai's POV

Elle allait mieux mais en ce moment elle semble soucieuse et Nat le sent, il est tout le temps grincheux.

L- Rory, tu es soucieuse en ce moment.

Elle n'a pas répondu tout de suite, elle a commencé à s'agiter et puis d'un coup…

R- Je ne veux pas abandonner Nat !

L- Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles ?

R- Je me sens incapable d'être loin de lui.

L- Oh Rory…

R- Je ne me vois pas rester à Yale alors que Nat est ici. Je ne pense pas reprendre à Yale à la rentrée.

L- Rory, on t'a dis qu'on serait là. Yale est à 45 minutes d'ici, tu peux vivre à Stars Hollow ; la nounou de Sookies pourra prendre Nat, ou moi, je peux le garder avec moi à l'auberge, je suis presque sûre que Luke accepterait de le garder.

R- Maman…

L- Ok, pour Luke, je m'avance un peu. Tu verras, on va se débrouiller, ça va bien se passer.

Paris's POV

Je suis allée voir le lardon, il est à croquer, il a des yeux magnifiques. Il est de plus en plus beau. Je suppose que ce sont ceux de son père. Elle ne parle jamais de lui mais je sais qu'elle y pense encore, comment pourrait il en être autrement...

Je ne pensais pas que cette année je ne serais pas en colocation avec Rory, ou disons que je ne voulais pas y penser et puis finalement j'ai survécu. La vie à 2 avec Doyle s'est bien passée. Ca devait bien arriver. En tout cas, Rory va bien, je crois mais je crois qu'il serait bien qu'elle se change les idées. Nat est devenu le centre de son univers et c'est normal mais c'est vrai que des fois…entendre parler du premier mot ou des déplacements en rampant d'un lardon aussi mignon soit il, c'est …Je ne suis pas maternelle, je ne m'extasie pas devant des chatons, je ne suis pas une fille rose bonbon.

Bref, Rory ne parle que de lui. On a finalement survécu à cette année, les examens sont finis et elle va sortir. Il y a une grosse soirée et je compte bien l'y emmener, je sais que Lorelai me soutiendra.

Rory's POV

Cette année n'a pas été évidente ; d'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais pensé la finir. A plusieurs reprise j'ai failli tout abandonner. Ma moyenne n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était l'année dernière mais c'est honorable. J'ai même réussi à rester au journal, plus du tout en tant que rédactrice en chef car ça faisait trop de travail mais en temps que simple journaliste. Dès que la journée se finit, je n'ai qu'une envie, prendre la route pour la maison. Et donc aujourd'hui Paris et Lane veulent m'emmener à une soirée de fin d'année sur le campus. Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Finn's POV

C'est la fin des examens, la soirée est un succès et je crois avoir vu reporter girl et ses 2 comparses en début de soirée. Maintenant je serai incapable de les reconnaître.

F- Chaton, je dois t'abandonner 2 minutes, je reviens.

Les toilettes devaient être par là. Quand je suis entré, un type embrassait une fille, tant mieux pour lui, moi il faut que j'élimine. Je me suis dirigé jusqu'aux urinoirs et je me suis laissé aller, le couple avait disparu.

Tristan's POV

J'allais partir quand j'ai vu cette fille avec ce type contre une voiture, en sois rien de nouveau, j'allais m'éloigner quand je l'ai entendu.

?- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

?- Pousse toi !

?- Et !

?- Laisse moi !

J'ai pas réfléchi, je suis intervenu.

T- Et il y a un problème ?

?- Non.

T- Mademoiselle ?

?- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

T- Je peux vous raccompagner ?

?- Vas y, elle est cinglée.

T- Il vous a rien fait ? Vous êtes sûr ?

?- Et ! Je l'ai pas forcée, c'est après, elle a flippé…

?- Il ne m'a pas forcé, je veux simplement rentrer.

T- Ok. Je m'appelle Tristan.

C'est là qu'elle a levé les yeux, Rory Gilmore. J'ai pris le nom du gars et je l'ai conduite à ma voiture. Elle n'a rien dit.

T- Où habites tu ?

R- Je veux rentrer à Stars Hollow, je veux voir Nat.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je l'ai vue allumer son portable, j'ai cru qu'elle allait téléphoner à quelqu'un mais elle a regardé une photo. Qui était ce Nat ? Son copain ? Pourquoi n'était il pas là ?

J'ai conduit en silence et quand on s'est arrêté devant chez elle, elle est tout de suite descendue de la voiture.

R- Merci.

T- Tiens, voici mon numéro, si t'a besoin de quoi que ce sois, si tu veux aller boire un café un jour.

R- Bonne nuit Tristan.

Je suis rentré et je pensais ne jamais avoir de ses nouvelles quand j'ai reçu un coup de fil 2 semaines plus tard.

T- Allo ?

R- …Tristan ?

T- Oui ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

R- Rory Gilmore…Mary.

T- Rory, oui, comment vas tu?

R- Bien. Je me demandais si tu voulais aller boire un verre un de ces soirs.

T- Oui, pas cette semaine car je suis à New York mais la semaine prochaine. Je t'appelle ça te va ?

R- Tu as mon numéro ?

T- Oui, il s'est inscrit quand tu as appelé.

R- Ok, bon, je te laisse.

Rory's POV

Troisième rendez vous, d'habitude c'est celui où les garçons s'attendent à ce que…mais là je ne sais pas. On rigole tous les 2, quand je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau la Rory d'avant, elle qui était sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle allait faire. Il a changé, on a changé, lui pour le meilleur, moi je ne sais pas.

Il est courant pour Nat, en fait, les bonnes nouvelles se transmettent rapidement à Hartford.

On a parlé de la fameuse soirée, en même temps, vu la manière dont on s'est rencontré, c'était obligé et il a compris ; compris que je voulais oublier, que ce type avait les mêmes yeux que le père de Nat, compris que ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie un peu…et que finalement ça n'avait rien changé, la chute avait été d'autant plus dure.

L- Rory ! Ca sonne !

R- Je ne suis pas prête !

J'ai entendu sa voix et puis les pleurs de Nat et d'un coup le silence. Je suis descendue pour trouver Tristan avec Nat dans les bras, se regardant comme 2 chiens de faïence; il semblait très mal à l'aise et puis maman est revenue.

L- Merci Tristan. Natty, viens voir Lorelai, ton biberon est prêt.

R- Je suis impressionnée.

T- J'étais paniqué. Je me suis dit que si je ne bougeais pas, il ferait pareil.

R- C'est une technique bizarre, qui ne marche qu'avec toi car moi il fait constamment le vers de terre. Il gigote tout le temps.

Lorelai's POV

Quand elle m'a parlé de Bible boy la première fois, je me posais des questions et puis je l'ai vu avec elle, il est gentil et il l'a fait rire. Et il est là pour Nat je peux même dire que maintenant il se débrouille plutôt bien, il n'est plus du tout terrorisé. Rory est détendue, je dirais même heureuse, je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis très longtemps et ça fait plaisir.

Rory's POV

J'ai dormi chez Tristan pour la première fois il y a 2 jours et bien entendu on a fait l'amour. On ne s'est pas précipité, principalement à cause de moi et il l'a compris. J'avoue que j'étais un peu anxieuse et ça s'est bien passé et ensuite pas de sentiment de culpabilité. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie bien comme ça et ça a fait du bien. Donc ça s'est bien passé mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis. Je comprends plus rien, une partie de moi pense au pire, c'est vrai, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il était comme ça, je pensais qu'il n'était plus comme ça, que le Tristan de Chilton avait disparu, c'est vrai que j'attendais plus de lui, je lui ai présenté Nat…qui dort dans sa poussette pendant que je le promène. J'aime me balader dans ce parc pour réfléchir, entre autre à lui qui ne m'a pas appelé et puis mon portable a sonné, j'ai regardé, son nom est apparu. J'allais lui donner le bénéfice du doute.


	9. Chapter 9

**Normalité**  
By Mia  
Note : Crossover Supernatural (saison 1)/Gilmore Girls (saison 5/6)  
Résumé : Comment une rencontre peut tout bouleverser.  
Time : Commence durant Hook Man (1X07)

**Chapter 9 :**

C'est fini, le démon qui a tué maman est mort. J'ai retrouvé Sam dans ce bled, Cold Oak, Dakota du Sud et on s'en est sortis tous les deux, plus ou moins sans égratignure. Quand je l'ai vu s'effondrer après avoir été blessé par Jake, j'ai du vieillir de 10 ans mais ce n'était pas grave, il l'a loupé car Sam s'est retourné au dernier moment. Il va bien, il est en vie, à côté de moi. On a réussi à sauver papa de l'enfer et j'ai l'impression que ma vie est finie, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Depuis l'âge de 4 ans, on ne vit que pour ça et maintenant… Je n'ai plus de but, je n'ai que Sam. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je roule, Sam est à côté de moi, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps encore avant qu'il reprenne ses études, sa vie. Il n'a jamais été impliqué, il n'est pas recherché par la police quant à moi, je suis censé être mort il y a quasiment un an. Je me dis que peut être il pourrait retourner en fac de droit…

Je roule tout droit, la musique suffisamment forte pour qu'elle m'empêche de penser lorsque j'ai vu le panneau annonçant New Heaven et Yale. D'un coup les yeux de cette fille me sont apparus. Je ne connaissais pas son nom mais je me souvenais d'elle, je ne l'ai jamais oubliée. 2 filles m'avaient marquées, Cassidy et elle. Nous avions passé 3 jours inoubliables…Sammy n'a rien dit mais je sentais l'interrogation. Je me suis arrêté devant son dortoir et je suis allé frapper à sa chambre. Personne n'a répondu. Ca ne m'a pas surpris.

D- Sammy, j'ai besoin de toi. Va à la scolarité et trouve le dossier d'une filles qui habitaient ici il y a 3 ans : Gilmore

Il m'a regardé bizarrement mais n'a rien dit. Lorsqu'il est revenu, il avait les photocopies de son dossier.

S- Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

D- …C'est elle

S- Lorelai Leigh Gilmore ; un sacré nom.

D- Lorelai…

S- Il y a une adresse et un numéro de téléphone.

Sam a composé le numéro et il m'a tendu l'appareil

« Vous êtes bien chez Rory et Lorelai, nous ne sommes pas là, en ce moment on est débordé, les préparatifs de mon mariages, vous savez je serai bientôt Lorelai Danes…on essayera de vous rappeler. »

Et j'ai raccroché.

S- Tu ne laisses pas de message ?

D- Elle va se marier.

S- On va où ?

D- Stanford ?

J'ai tenté, j'ai perdu, ça n'a pas été une grande surprise. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé, certainement rien. Cassy est également sur le point de se marier, elle me l'a annoncé par mail il y a quasiment un mois…J'ai roulé, prenant la route 66 et en début d'après midi nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un café et Sam est allé acheter un journal pendant que je passais commande. On a ensuite pris la direction de Stanford.

Sam's POV

Mes projets sont pour le moment très flous, je vais reprendre mes études, c'est sûr mais le droit me paraît être inconcevable. Comment pourrais je à nouveau me cacher dans une petite vie normale prétendant que tout n'est que blanc ou noir, alors que le mal est peut être là ?

Je regarde Dean, il semble aussi perdu que moi, comment fait on pour trouver un autre but à notre vie ? Le seul projet que j'ai pour le moment c'est de faire une grasse matinée. La dernière fois, ça remonte à l'époque où j'étais encore à Stanford, c'est si loin…


	10. Chapter 10

**Normalité**

By Mia

Note : Crossover Supernatural (saison 1)/Gilmore Girls (saison 5/6)

Résumé : Comment une rencontre peut tout bouleverser.

Time : Commence durant Hook Man (1X07)

Note: Désolé, je me suis aperçu d'un souci dans les prénoms, le fils de Rory s'appelle Nathanaël Richard Gilmore et pas Liam Richard Gilmore. Désolée, j'étais apparemment complètement à côté de la plaque

**Chapter 10**

3 ans plus tard.

J'écoutais le message de Tristan sur mon portable tout en tenant la main de Nat. Aujourd'hui je lui avais promis de l'emmener voir le porte-avion amarré dans le port de New York et il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, oh, grosse surprise ! Et puis il m'a lâché la main

R-Nat ne t'éloigne pas !

N-Maman regarde !!

Et là je l'ai perdu de vue dans la foule. Panique, je me suis avancée et je l'ai vu percuter quelqu'un.

?-Et p'tit, attention, tu vas te faire mal.

R-Nat !

Cet homme a levé les yeux et d'un coup je me suis retrouvée devant lui, telle que je me le rappelais dans mes souvenirs. Vu l'expression de son visage, je peux dire qu'il m'avait également reconnu.

Dean's POV

Ce gamin m'est rentré dedans avant de tomber sur les fesses, je l'ai redressé. Une voix féminine l'a appelé, du moins j'ai supposé qu'elle l'appelait.

D-Et p'tit, attention, tu vas te faire mal.

?-Nat !

J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai croisé son regard. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce regard, ça faisait 5 ans mais c'était encore clair. Elle était devant moi, la même ; si ce n'est qu'elle avait l'air plus mûre, elle avait fait sa vie. Elle avait un gosse, c'était marié. J'ai vu sa main, pas d'alliance… Nous nous regardions en silence, je sentais le regard de Sam…

L-Maman !

J'ai baissé les yeux vers son fils, il commençait à trépigner.

R-Nathanaël Richard Gilmore, tu te calmes tout de suite.

Et il a immédiatement arrêté. Gilmore ? Je croyais qu'elle avait épousé un certain…je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir…Danes. J'ai tourné la tête vers Sam, il regardait cet enfant, complètement…choqué.

Rory's POV

Je n'en revenais pas de me retrouver devant Dean, il avait déménagé 3 ans auparavant avec Lindsey pour s'installer à Chicago et je le retrouvais là…avec le père de Nat, il m'avait menti ; quand je lui avais parlé de la soirée kapapi à Yale il m'avait juré qu'il n'y était pas allé qu'il ne connaissait pas de type que je lui avais décris…j'avais cru que j'étais folle

R-Dean, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

S-???

D-…Je ne t'ai jamais dit comment je m'appelais.

R-…Je parle à Dean.

S-Je m'appelle Sam, Sam Winchester, on ne s'est jamais rencontré. Dean s'est mon frère.

Dean's POV

Elle a eu l'air complètement prise au dépourvu avant de comprendre quelque chose alors que j'étais toujours dans le brouillard. J'ai regardé Nat, il était mignon, les yeux de sa mère mais…quelque chose était…familier…Je me suis accroupi pour être à sa hauteur.

D-Salut, je m'appelle Dean.

N-Moi c'est Nathanaël, on est venu pour voir le porte-avion.

D-Tu veux monter à bord ?

N-Ouai !! Maman je peux ? S'il te plait…

Il a commencé à sauter sur place

R-Ca ne va pas poser de problème ?

D-Non. Tu nous accompagnes… ?

R-Rory Gilmore.

D-Rory Gilmore? Et toi Sammy ?

S-C'est Sam, et ouai.

Le quai semblait s'être vidé, nous avons pris la passerelle.

R-Donne moi la main

N-Je suis un grand maintenant !

R-Nat…

Rory's POV

Je l'ai attrapé et nous sommes montés. C'était très étrange cette rencontre. Arrivés en haut, il a voulu me lâcher la main

R-Tu restes là

N-Je suis grand maman

D-T'a quel âge ?

Je me suis demandé pourquoi il voulait savoir son âge ; il ne pouvait pas savoir. Je ne voulais pas que tout éclate maintenant et que ça se passe devant Nat.

N-4 ans.

D-Waou

R-C'est ma terreur, il ne tient pas en place. Tu ne me lâches pas la main t'a compris Nat ?

N-Oh mamannnn…

S-Elle a raison ta maman.

D-Attendez là. Je reviens.

S-Comment tu connais mon frère ?

R-On s'est rencontré il y a quelques années à une soirée étudiante à Yale.

S-Je m'en souviens…il…

Sam's POV

Tout m'est revenu en mémoire, Yale, l'affaire du hookman. Dean n'arrêtait pas de disparaître. Le livre, Jane Austin, la photo qui était toujours dans son portefeuille, c'est pour elle qu'il était revenu 3 ans auparavant… Et puis j'ai regardé Nat et tout à coup…j'étais devant une version miniature de mon frère, les yeux de sa mère, le même sourire mais…J'ai vu son visage se décomposer quand elle a compris que je savais. Comment Dean n'a pas vu qu'il était le père de Nat

S-C'est…

R-S'il te plait, ne dit rien. Nat n'est pas au courant.

N-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

R-Rien mon bébé.

Sur ce Dean est revenu.

D-Ca va ?

R-Oui

D-J'ai parlé à Jamyson, on peut aller voir les avions.

N-Cool !

Et là Nat m'a échappé pour prendre la main de Dean. Celui –ci a eu l'air surpris mais il n'a rien dit. Et Nat a commencé à poser plein de questions, il était tout excité.

Rory's POV

Nous rentrons à la maison ; Nat s'est bien amusé, Dean l'a fait grimper dans le cockpit d'un avion de chasse et je l'ai pris en photo ; je les ai pris en photo tous les 2, côte à côté. Nat est la version miniature de son père, je l'ai toujours su mais là…c'était flagrant.

Dean Winchester, j'avais enfin son nom. Et je lui ai donné mon numéro de portable, espérant qu'il allait m'appeler ; je ne crois pas qu'il ait compris, contrairement à son frère qui va semble t il s'assurer que nous allons très prochainement boire un café ensemble. Comment annoncer à quelqu'un qu'il a un enfant ? Je ne connais rien à sa vie ; il a peut être une femme, une famille… Je vais peut être ruiner sa vie…j'ai du hésiter une demie seconde avant de me dire que Nat passe en premier. Il a Tristan, Luke, Jess, grand père mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il me reproche dans 10 ans de l'avoir privé de son vrai père.

Je suis un peu confuse, la journée a été agréable mais je ne pense qu'à une chose, appeler maman.

R-Maman, je suis tombée sur le père de Nat

L-Quoi ? Comment ?

R-Nat et moi étions allés voir les bateaux au port, il y avait un porte-avion qui venait d'accoster et Nat a couru et il lui est rentré dedans.

L-Alors c'est un militaire.

R-Oui, enfin non.

L-Il sait ?

R-Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Il s'appelle Dean Winchester.

L-Dean ? C'est une blague ?

R-Attend, le plus drôle…tu te souviens qu'à une époque j'ai cru que Dean le connaissais car je l'avais vu entrer à cette soirée ensemble…et bien son frère Sam est le sosie de Dean.

L-Tu veux dire, qu'ils sont jumeaux ?

R-Non, Sam Winchester et le sosie de Dean Forester.

L-Il faut que je le vois.

R-Je t'ai envoyé une photo où ils sont tous les 2, tu vas voir, c'est impressionnant comme ils se ressemblent. Je t'ai envoyé une 2è photo où on voit Nat et son père.

Dean's POV

Je rentre chez moi, Sammy est bizarre mais il ne parle pas. J'ai passé une journée agréable avec Rory et Nathanaël. Elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours fraîche et pétillante.

S-Tu vas l'appeler ?

D-…

S-Tu VAS l'appeler.

D-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu oublies Alicia ?

Sam's POV

Je n'apprécie pas spécialement Alicia, il peut faire mieux mais comment lui dire que ce n'est pas à cause de Rory qu'il doit l'appeler mais plutôt à cause de Nat sans vendre la mèche ? J'ai un neveu…Nathanael Richard Gilmore, une copie conforme de Dean…

Avant de le renter chez moi j'ai discrètement emprunté son portable, récupéré le numéro pour le rentrer dans mon portable et j'ai envoyé un sms à Rory lui donnant par la même occasion le numéro de Dean. Il est hors de question que sa chance lui file entre les doigts car il ne l'a pas appelée.

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

**Normalité**

By Mia

Note : Crossover Supernatural (saison 1)/Gilmore Girls (saison 5/6)

Résumé : Comment une rencontre peut tout bouleverser.

Time : Commence durant Hook Man (1X07)

**Chapter 11**

Rory's POV

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai appelé le numéro que Sam m'a donné. Ca fait 4 jours que j'ai revu Dean et je ne pense qu'à lui, au fait que c'est la chance que j'attendais, lui parler de Nat… J'ai composé son numéro et…J'ai raccroché. Comment lui dire que j'ai son numéro, il me fallait un plan, quelque chose de plus…discret, de la subtilité…

3 jours plus tard.

J'entrais dans ce café et là…

D- Rory ?

R- Dean ? Waou, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

D- Je prends mon café ici tous les samedi matins, et toi ?

R- J'ai une course pour mon boulot, j'avais une folle envie de café alors je me suis arrêtée dans le premier que j'ai vu.

D- Sacré coïncidence…Se rencontrer comme ça par hasard 2 fois en quelques jours…

R- Je peux m'asseoir ?

D- Vas-y.

R- …

D- Alors vas-y, parle moi un peu de toi. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

R- Oh, pas grand chose, je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai eu Nat, j'ai fini mes études et je suis devenue journaliste dans un quotidien, The Sunrise.

D- T'a suivi le plan, enfin…

R- Oui j'ai suivi le plan.

D- Et tu ne t'es pas marié ?

R- Avec qui ?

D- Le père de Nat. Excuse moi, ce ne sont pas mes affaires…

R- Non, pas de soucis

Il m'avait apporté l'opportunité sur un plateau.

R- Non je ne me suis pas mariée. Il m'a mise enceinte avant de disparaître avec son frère. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui.

Il me fixait et puis ses yeux se sont écarquillés

D- Il est de moi ?

R- Oui.

D- Waou…Je ne savais pas…

R- Tu n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir.

D- J'ai un fils…

R- Ca va ?

D- Oui. J'y ai pensé…une fois j'ai cru mais…

Je l'écoutais, je ne voulais trop rien dire

D- …Je pourrais le connaître ?

R- Oui mais avant Dean, je ne préfère pas lui dire que tu es son père. Je préfère qu'il s'habitue à toi. Et si tu entres dans sa vie ce n'est pas pour te défiler dans quelques jours, quelques semaines.

D- Ok. Donne moi ton numéro, on peut peut-être se voir ce week-end ?

R- Non mais le week-end prochain il a sa démonstration de karaté alors si tu veux…

D- Il fait du karaté ?

R- Disons que je l'ai inscrit à une initiation, c'est pour les moins de 5 ans. C'est le seul truc qui le met KO et il adore. Les Gilmore Girls sont fondamentalement contre tout exercice donc j'ai toujours supposé qu'il tenait ça de toi... Bon je te laisse, j'attends ton coup de fil.

Dean's POV

Elle est sorti et j'ai tout de suite appelé Sam

D- Sammy ?

S- Dean, c'est samedi et il est 8 heures.

D- J'ai un fils.

S- Je suis réveillé, reprend tout.

D- Nathanaël Gilmore. Rory est la fille que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques années quand on enquêtait sur l'affaire du hookman.

S- Yale

D- C'est ça.

S- Et tu l'a mise enceinte.

D- …

S- J'ai un neveu. Tu vas le voir ?

D- On doit se voir samedi prochain ; il a une démonstration de karaté. J'ai un fils Sammy.

S- Je me doutais bien qu'il devait traîner des petits Dean Winchester à travers tout le pays.

D- Je rigole pas. Comment je vais faire pour être son père, je n'y connais rien.

S- Dean, tu m'as élevé.

D- Avec un enfant normal.

S- Excuse moi ?

D- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a eu une enfance normal

S- Et tu vas continuer comme ça, suit le mouvement, voit comment Rory fait. Demande lui conseil. Tu as un truc avec les gamins Dean.

D- Ouai. Bon je te laisse.

S- Ok et n'oublis pas demain tu viens manger à la maison. Sarah va faire ton plat préféré.

D- Des MnMs ?

S- A demain Dean.

J'ai raccroché et je suis renter chez moi. Alicia dormait encore. Je ne lui ai pas dit, c'est trop tôt.

Rory's POV

La semaine est passée très lentement, je n'ai eu de nouvelles de Dean qu'hier, il voulait savoir si c'était toujours bon et également savoir où se déroulait la démonstration de Nat. Je l'ai senti stressé et j'avoue qu'il n'est pas le seul. J'avais peur qu'il n'appelle pas c'est pour ça que j'ai attendu jusqu'au dernier moment pour annoncer à Nat qu'il va venir le voir.

R- Nat !

N- J'arrive !

R- Pas la peine de courir, on a encore plein de temps, tu ne seras pas en retard. Je voulais te dire que l'autre jour j'ai vu Dean Winchester, tu te souviens de lui ?

N- Mm

R- Et bien quand je l'ai rencontré, on a un peu parlé et il m'a dit qu'il serait content de venir te voir au karaté. Et donc je l'ai invité.

N- Il vient ?

R- Oui. Il nous rejoint au gymnase.

Dean's POV

Je suis arrivé en avance et j'ai attendu, j'en reviens pas d'être là. Je regardais dans mon rétroviseur quand je l'ai vu se garer, je suis sorti de ma voiture et j'ai vu Nat, en kimono.

Ca m'a fait bizarre. Comment je ne m'étais pas aperçu de la ressemblance ? Je suis sorti de la voiture et je me suis approché, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

D- Bonjour.

R- Bonjour Dean. Nat, qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

N- Bonjour.

…

R- On peut peut-être entrer.

N- Il vient pas Tristan ?

Tristan ?

R- Non, il t'a dit hier qu'il était en voyage pour la semaine. Mais tu vois j'ai pris l'appareil photo et la caméra.

On est entrés, il y avait des lutins partout ; la dernière fois que j'avais vu autant de gamin, je devais en être un.

N- T'aimes le karaté ?

D- Oui, j'en ai fait.

N- C'est vrai ? Et t'es fort ? T'a quelle ceinture ?

D- Je n'en ai jamais passé, c'est mon père qui m'a appris. Et toi t'aimes ça ?

N- Ouai.

Pr- Allez les petits, venez vous échauffer !

N- J'y vais

R- Vas-y on te regarde.

Je me suis assis à côté de Rory ; elle avait sorti tout son matériel.

R- Mes parents et mes grands parents ne sont pas là donc je n'ai pas le choix.

D- Non c'est bien, ça fait des souvenirs, c'est bien d'avoir des photos, des films.

R- J'en ai des tas…Je te les ferais voir.

D- Ok.

On est restés silencieux, attendant que ça commence, Nat regardait dans notre direction à chaque fois qu'il pouvait.

Rory's POV

La démonstration a commencé, Nat était une vraie pile électrique. J'ai pris beaucoup de photos et j'ai également filmé quand il a fait sa démonstration. Dean et moi n'avons pas vraiment parlé, il semblait hypnotisé par Nat. Je l'ai vu sortir son portable et prendre 2/3 photos…Ca m'a fait plaisir.

Quand ça s'est fini, j'ai demandé à Dean d'aller le récupérer sur le tatami pendant que je rangeais tout mon matériel.

Quand j'ai eu fini, j'ai levé la tête, ils étaient face à face, Dean s'était agenouillé et il semblait lui apprendre à faire une prise et quand il a mis Dean par terre.

N- Maman !! T'a vu ce que j'ai fait !!

R- Oui Nat. Allez bébé, on rentre !!

N- Maman, Dean peut venir à la maison, je lui montrerai ma chambre et puis on pourra jouer au…

R- Ok, respire, demande lui s'il veut venir goûter à la maison.

N- Tu veux ? Dis, tu veux ?

D- Ok.

R- Tu nous suis en voiture ?

Dean's POV

Je les ai suivis, on a roulé un petit moment avant de se retrouver dans un quartier plutôt sympa. Elle s'est garée dans le garage d'un immeuble et moi j'ai du aller un peu plus loin. Quand je suis finalement revenu sur mes pas, ils m'attendaient devant l'entrée.

On est entrés, je l'ai suivie et tout de suite Nat est parti en courant pour disparaître dans un couloir.

R- Nat ! Change toi !! Dean, installe toi, ne fais pas attention au bazard.

D- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, on voit que des gens vivent ici, c'est cosy.

Il y avait des photos un peu partout, des jouets, ça me rappelait la maison de mon enfance.

R- Un café ?

D- Oui. Nat ! Viens goûter !…Sers toi.

R- Au fait, tu ne m'a pas dit ce que tu faisais dans la vie.

D- Je suis mécanicien.

R- Dans l'armée ?

D- Non, je suis réserviste à Fort Hamilton et j'ai mon garage. Je me suis spécialisé dans les vieilles américaines.

R- Donc tu as fini ton voyage.

D- ?

R- Quand on s'est rencontrés, tu était en voyage avec ton frère.

D- …Oui, on a fini, il y a 2 ans. Je pars encore de temps en temps mais sur de courtes périodes. Sammy vient avec moi dans ces cas là.. Lui aussi est à son compte, enfin il bosse pour une association qui vient en aide aux personnes en difficultés.

R- C'est bien…Tu veux voir les photos de Nat ?

D- Oui.

Elle s'est levée pour aller chercher des albums photos dans un meuble et elle s'est assise à côté de moi. Nat est venu se faufiler entre nous.

N- Maman !

R- Attends 2 secondes

Je l'ai attrapé pour l'installer sur mes genoux. Elle m'a regardé mais elle n'a rien dit. Quand elle a ouvert le premier album…

N- C'est moi !

R- Oui c'est toi à l'hôpital.

D- Il était petit

R- Oui il était un peu en avance.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est restés à regarder ces albums. Nat est descendu de mes genoux à un moment mais c'est quand il a commencé à faire plus sombre que l'on s'est aperçu de temps qui s'était écoulé.

R- Je vais allumer la lumière. Nat ? Tu fais quoi ?

D- Je vais voir ce qu'il fait si tu veux.

R- 2ème porte à gauche

Rory's POV

J'ai rangé la cafetière et les tasses et quand Dean n'est pas revenu je suis allée voir ce qu'ils trafiquaient. Je l'ai trouvé allongé sur le ventre en train de jouer avec Nat. Je les ai regardé quelques secondes avant de m'éclipser pour aller chercher mon appareil photo.

Dean's POV

Un flash a attiré mon attention.

D- Je vais put être y aller

N- Non !

R- Il se fait tard.

N- Tu reviendras pour jouer avec moi

J'ai attendu se réponse.

R- Oui il reviendra

N- Cool !

D- Bon j'y vais, on continuera les photos une autre fois. Et tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

N- Oui, Zeppelin ça déchire !

R- Quoi ? Oh mon dieu, il faut que je te présente Lane.

D- Lane ?

R- Oui, ma meilleure amie, une fana de rock.

D- …Bon je vous laisse, j'ai passé un très bon après-midi. On s'appelle ?

R- Ok.

Quand je suis sorti, je me suis aperçu que j'avais encore d'autres appels en absence.

S- Alors ?

D- Salut à toi aussi Sammy.

S- C'est Sam ! Alors?

D- J'ai passé un très bon après-midi, tu l'aurais vu au karaté, il me rappelle comme j'étais à son âge. On est ensuite allés chez eux, on a regardé des photos et on a joué tous les 2.

S- Je suis content

D- C'est un chouette gosse Sammy

S- Tu en as parlé à Alicia ?

D- Non, pas encore, je vais le faire ce soir.

Alicia's POV

Je ne sais pas quoi penser, Dean est différent depuis une semaine, pensif. On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui le dérange…Je pensais qu'on se dirigeait vers la même chose mais je me suis trompée, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je ne rende pas mon appartement en fin de compte.

Il n'a répondu à aucun de mes appels, il n'était pas au garage aujourd'hui, je me pose des questions, c'est normal.

J'ai eu du mal à ce qu'il me laisse entrer dans sa vie ; il n'y avait de la place que pour son frère. Il est toute sa vie, il l'a élevé, ils se téléphonent une fois par jour, c'est bien plus que ma mère et moi. Et puis il y a Sarah, la copine de Sam, ils se sont rencontrés il y a quelques années, bien avant que j'entre dans leur vie avant de se retrouver il y a 2 ans.

Elle est gentille, on est complètement différente, on ne se serait jamais parlé si il n'y avait Sam et Dean.

Mes réflexions ont été interrompues par le bruit de voiture. On l'entend à de lieux à la ronde, j'aimerai qu'il en change mais je ne me fais aucune illusion.

Quand il est entré, il semblait nerveux, ça n'augurait rien de bon et quand il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on discute…

A- Ok, quand les gens commencent comme ça…

D- Non, c'est une bonne nouvelle

A- Dis moi.

D- J'ai un fils

A- Pardon ? Depuis quand ?

D- Depuis 4 ans.

A- Et tu me le dis que maintenant ? Ca fait 5 mois qu'on…

D- Je ne l'ai appris que la semaine dernière

A- T'es sûr que..

D- Rory ne mentirais pas sur un truc pareil et de toute manière, vu la ressemblance c'est dur de ne pas y croire.

A- Rory ?

Je n'aimais pas cette fille, elle venait de tout foutre en l'air, remettant en cause tout mon futur.

D- Oui, je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques années, elle était étudiante, on a passé quelques jours ensemble et voilà.

A- Ok mais qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Je veux dire, elle te contacte maintenant ?

D- Non, je suis tombé par hasard sur elle et Nat il y a presque 2 semaines.

A- Nathan.

D- Nathanaël; Nathanaël Richard Gilmore.

J'avoue que voir son visage s'illuminer en l'entendant prononcer le nom de son fils m'a fait quelque chose.

D- Et elle ne veut rien. Si je ne veux pas faire parti de sa vie, ok mais si je veux en faire partie, elle attend que je m'implique et que je ne disparaisse pas du jour au lendemain.

A- C'est normal.

D- Oui

A- Il sait que tu es son père ?

D- Non, pas pour le moment, j'imagine que c'est elle qui va décider quand lui dire.

A- ..T'as une photo ?

D- Oui, regarde.

Il était si fière de me montrer les photos de son fils…la ressemblance était indéniable.

A- Ok bon ben je vais rentrer. J'ai fait du poulet…

D- Tu rentres ?

A- Oui.

D- Attends, ça ne change rien

A- Sois réaliste Dean, ça change tout. Tu vas vouloir passer du temps avec lui ce qui est normal mais aussi du temps avec sa mère…

D- J'ai passé 3 jours avec elle il y a 5 ans, je suis avec toi et j'ai envie que tu restes ce soir.

A- Ok.

Je suis resté, la soirée c'est déroulée comme d'habitude si ce n'est qu'il a parlé de son fils…Je n'aurais jamais pensé être un jour une belle-mère…Il veut rester avec moi, tant mieux, je l'aime et je ne suis pas prête à abandonner.

Rory's POV

Il vient de partir, je crois vraiment que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Il a été différent de mes souvenirs, plus…il a été génial avec Nat, on aurait dit qu'il avait l'habitude des enfants …peut être qu'il en a…on en a pas parlé.

On a rapidement mangé Nat et moi et après direction la salle de bain.

R- Nat, tu prends ton bain ce soir

N- Oh mamannnn

R- Allez hop, on ne discute pas.

Je l'ai surveillé pendant qu'il était dans la baignoire et je me suis lancée.

R- Tu l'aimes bien Dean ?

N- Oui, il est cool, il a joué avec moi, il m'a raconté une histoire et il…

R- Nat, on se savonne, vient là…Ca te ferait plaisir de la revoir ?

N- Quand ?

R- Bientôt, je l'appellerai, on pourra aller jouer au parc…Allez, ça suffit, sort de la baignoire et enfile ton pyj.

Je lui ai séché les cheveux, je l'ai bordé avant de lui lire une histoire et je suis allée appeler ma mère.

R- Maman ?

L- Alors ?

R- Il a été génial.

L- Et Nat ?

R- Il l'adore, ils ont joué ensemble

J'ai senti les larmes monter

L- Oh Rory, ne pleure pas

R- Je suis contente, ça s'est bien passé, Nat veut le revoir

L- Et Dean ?

R- Il attend mon coup de fils. Je pense vraiment que j'ai fait le bon choix

L- Tant mieux, et comment s'est débrouillé Daniel San ?

R- Arrête de regarder Karaté Kid maman. Tu l'aurais vu, ton petit fils a été génial. J'ai tout filmé, j'ai pris des photos.

L- Tu sais que c'est un miracle que tu n'ai pas rendu ce pauvre enfant aveugle, non sans blague, la quantité de flash qu'il doit supporter…

R- Maman…

L- En même temps, si tu comptes en faire un bébé GAP c'est le meilleur moyen pour l'habituer aux feux de la rampe.

R- Maman !

L- Quoi ?!

R- Merci d'essayer de m'occuper l'esprit.

L- Comment ça s'est passé entre vous ?

R- Bien, on n'a pas beaucoup parlé, il était là pour Nat, pas pour moi.

L- Tu n'en sais rien.

R- Je sais qu'il a reçu plusieurs coups de fil auxquels il n'a pas répondu…Ecoute, je ne l'ai pas attendu durant toutes ces années, je le veux seulement dans la vie de Nat.

L- Ok

R- Bon, je te laisse, j'ai un article sur lequel je dois travailler.

Lorelai's POV

Je ne l'ai pas contredite mais je sais pertinemment qu'une partie d'elle l'a attendu toutes ces années. Elle n'a eu personne mis à part Tristan…Je veux qu'elle soit consciente qu'il va y avoir des changements. Et même si elle me dit que c'est juste pour Nat, je ne la crois pas comme elle n'y croit pas non plus.

Maintenant je n'ai qu'une chose en tête, rencontrer ce Dean.


	12. Chapter 12

**Normalité**

By Mia

Note : Crossover Supernatural (saison 1)/Gilmore Girls (saison 5/6)

Résumé : Comment une rencontre peut tout bouleverser.

Time : Commence durant Hook Man (1X07)

AN/: Je suis désolée pour l'attente, je ne sais pas si il y a encore des gens pour me lire mais j'essaye, je vous jure sauf que ce n'est pas une priorité. Je sais seulement que je vais finir cette fic, la question est seulement de savoir quand. Bonne lecture

**Chapter 12**

Dean's POV

Depuis qu'on a eu notre discussion la semaine dernière tout se passe bien entre Alicia et moi. Au début je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais j'avoue que je suis très content. Elle a l'air de bien prendre la nouvelle. On passe beaucoup de temps tous les 2 en fait, ça va de mieux en mieux. Je pense que peut être le fait qu'elle emménage avec moi n'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée.

Alicia's POV

Ca se passe bien entre Dean et moi, j'avais peur que la nouvelle d'un fils change des choses mais ce n'est pas le cas et j'ai entrepris une campagne pour m'assurer qu'il sait où il veut dormir le soir. Après réflexion, je pense que peut être le fait d'avoir un enfant va lui donner envie de se poser réellement avec moi et je m'assure qu'il n'ait aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs, surtout pas avec cette Rory et toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour ça …

Dean's POV

Elle est venue au garage aujourd'hui, avec un imper et rien en dessous. C'était une première, on se serait cru dans un de ces mauvais porno. Bref, on a disparu dans l'arrière boutique et je n'ai rien fait de la journée. Depuis quelques temps elle est insatiable, ça lui prend n'importe quand, d'ailleurs on n'a plus de vie sociale, le sexe est devenu notre principale activité, on se croirait revenu à nos début mais en mieux. Le soir je n'ai qu'une envie, rentrer chez moi. En quelques mots, elle m'a lessivé.

Rory's POV

J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Dean cette semaine, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait voir Nat samedi et j'ai dit oui. Une petite partie de moi aimerait qu'il s'implique plus mais je dois dire que le fait d'y aller doucement est bien. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas encore qu'elle est vraiment sa place et en fait, moi non plus. Je me dis qu'il serait peut être bien qu'on ait une discussion entre adulte. Je ne sais pas grand chose de lui, j'aimerai en apprendre plus, qu'on planifie la manière dont ça va se passer. Je ne suis pas prête à lui laisser mon fils. Il ne le verra qu'en ma présence, enfin pour le moment.

Dean's POV

Je viens de sonner, on est samedi, je vais voir Nat. J'ai attendu ça toute la semaine. La semaine dernière le karaté, ce week end on va aller au parc. Je me dis qu'il faudrait qu'on parle Rory et moi histoire d'instaurer quelques règles mais…

R_ Dean bonjour, entre.

D_ Bonjour

Et c'est là que j'ai vu ce type, blond, il était aussi grand que moi et avait Nat dans les bras. Ils s'amusaient tous les 2. Tout à coup je me suis senti en trop, mal à l'aise. Etait ce son mari ? Le considérait il comme son père ?

R_ Je te présente Tristan.

N_ Dean !

T_ Attend je te pose. Bonjour, Tristan Dugrey.

D_ Dean Winchester. Ca va bonhomme?

N_ Tu vas venir au parc avec Tristan, maman et moi ?

D_ Ouai.

N_ Cool !

T_ En fait Nat, je suis venu juste faire un petit coucou mais on se voit demain.

N_ Ah, ok. Promis?

T_ Promis…Bon Rory, à demain, Dean, au plaisir. Salut Nat

Je me suis détendu, il ne l'avait pas appelé papa. Ca devait être un ami de sa mère. Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait qu'on parle elle et moi, histoire de savoir vers quoi on se dirigeait.

Rory's POV

La journée au parc a été très agréable. Ils ont joué entre garçon, on est allé voir sa foire aux animaux et on a goûté sur l'herbe. C'était vraiment une très bonne journée. Dean et Nat s'entendent vraiment très bien. Quand une femme m'a dit que j'avais de la chance d'avoir un mari et un enfant aussi beau, je suis restée scotchée. J'ai été contente qu'ils ne soient pas là pour l'entendre.

Bref, Nat était éreinté et finalement Dean l'a porté au retour. On a mangé tous les 3 et Nat a absolument tenu à ce que Dean le mette au lit. Quand j'ai enfin eu droit de le border, je me suis aperçu qu'il avait un pendentif sur la table de nuit.

R_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

N_ C'est Dean, il me l'a donné.

R_ Waou, c'est très gentil, tu lui as dit merci ?

N_ Oui. C'est son frère qui lui a offert à Noël quand il était petit.

R_ Ok, bonne nuit bébé.

Quand je suis retournée au salon, il m'attendait, debout, le regard fixé sur une photo.

R_ Tu veux boire quelque chose, un verre de vin ?

D_ T'as de la bière ?

R_ Oui. Mets toi à l'aise…

…

D_ C'est un chouet gosse, tu t'es bien débrouillée.

R_ Merci mais je n'étais pas seule, il y avait ma mère et Luke, Tristan et un peu toute ma ville.

D_ Tristan ? Vous êtes ?…Je sais ça ne me regarde pas

R_ Non c'est bon et la réponse est non à une époque on a été ensemble, Nat était petit et puis ça n'a pas marché. Il est un peu la référence masculine de Nat dans ma vie si on met de côté mon beau-père ainsi que mon grand-père. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie en ce moment et je ne lui ai jamais présenté personne.

D_ Ok.

R_ Je ne sais pas si tu as quelqu'un mais je ne veux pas qu'il la rencontre. Je sais ça peut paraître un peu…mais… il ne m'a jamais vu avec aucun homme et je veux pas qu'il…enfin tu vois

D_ Qu'il voit un tas de femme défiler ?

R_ Désolée, dis comme ça…

D_ Il n'y aura pas un tas de femme…il y en a une, Alicia. On est ensemble depuis quelques mois.

R_ Ok.

D_ Tu lui as déjà parlé de moi ? De son père ?

R_ Je lui ai dit qu'il avait un père bien entendu mais je lui ai expliqué qu'il avait du partir et qu'il ne savait pas comment nous retrouver.

D_ Je voudrais le voir plus…Je sais que ce n'est pas évident mais j'ai envie qu'il apprenne à connaître son oncle Sammy, j'ai envie qu'il passe du temps avec moi, qu'il me connaisse.

R_ Ca sera plus facile durant les vacances mais pour le moment ça ne pourra avoir lieu que les week-end, le reste du temps je suis débordée et…pour être tout à fait franche, je ne suis pas prête à te laisser mon fils quand je ne suis pas là.

D_ C'est aussi mon fils, est ce que tu as réfléchi à comment lui dire ?

R_ J'avoue, non. Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre et je veux voir comment ça va se passer. Tu es entré dans sa vie depuis 2 semaines et même s'il t'adore

D_ C'est vrai ?

R_ Oh oui, Dean a dit ça, Dean est trop cool…Bref, j'attends de voir que tu es réellement un élément permanent de sa vie.

D_ Je t'ai dit que je ne comptais pas partir.

R_ Oui c'est ce que tu as dit mais des fois ce qu'on dit et ce qu'on fait sont 2 choses différentes.

D_ Qu'est ce qu'il va falloir pour que tu me crois ?

R_ Du temps.

Dean's POV

Avec Rory, je la laisse tout décider, j'ai tellement peur qu'elle m'empêche de voir mon fils…Alors j'acquiesce à tout ce qu'elle dit même si je ne suis pas forcément d'accord, même si ça ne va pas assez vite à mon goût. C'est elle qui mène la danse.

Alicia's POV

J'ai l'impression que Dean et moi on se voit nettement moins. On vit désormais ensemble mais il bosse plus la semaine pour pouvoir être libre le week-end et voir son fils. Entre son fils et son frère, je dois dire que ça commence à être un peu dur. Dès fois je me dis que lorsque l'on aura notre famille à nous 2, ça sera différent, on passera avant tout.

Sam's POV

Dean et Alicia sont venus manger à la maison, comme très souvent. Sarah adore cuisiner et recevoir et elle sait qu'entre Dean et moi…on peut pas rester éloigner trop longtemps. Quant à Alicia, c'est une autre paire de manche. Je me demande encore ce qu'il fait avec elle. Elle est tout à fait son genre mais il peut faire tellement mieux…Bref, on parle beaucoup de Nat en ce moment et je vois bien à sa tête qu'elle est un peu sur la défensive. De toute manière, il va bien falloir qu'elle s'y fasse. J'aimerai le rencontrer à nouveau mais pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment possible. Je comprends que Rory soit réticente à l'idée de lui laisser mais j'aimerai vraiment connaître mon neveu.

Lorelai's POV

J'aimerai vraiment rencontrer Dean, j'ai failli le pister jusqu'à son garage mais je crois que Rory n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié. Bref, après de nombreuses menaces, elle va me le présenter. Enfin ! C'est mon droit de grand-mère ! Ouh, grand mère, je n'aime pas du tout ce terme. Aujourd'hui il doit venir à Stars Hollow, à la maison pour venir les chercher et les ramener chez eux. Elle m'a prévenu que ça serait une présentation très rapide. En attendant j'ai réussi à les entraîner chez Luke pour un petit café avant de retourner à la maison et voir le fameux Dean Winchester.

R_ Maman, on va pas tarder.

L_ 2 minutes, il attendra bien un petit peu et puis sinon il t'appellera.

R_ C'est déjà gentil de sa part de faire un détour pour nous ramener…

L_ Et ! Je te l'ai proposé

R_ Je sais mais c'était l'occasion que tu attendais…

Rory's POV

Je suis allée aux toilettes et quand je suis revenue, je l'ai vu, devant chez Luke, l'air un peu perdu…Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi ne m'avait il pas appelé pour que je le guide jusqu'à la maison…La ville entière allait le voir…Et là j'ai entendu la porte du restaurant

L_ Nat !

J'ai tourné la tête, Nat courait sur le trottoir et je l'ai vu sauter dans les bras de Dean. Il avait garé l'impala juste devant chez Luke. Sam n'était pas avec lui.

Dean est entré avec Nat dans ses bras. J'ai vu Babette attraper son portable, Miss Patty le reluquait déjà avec envie. Et côte à côte, je crois que tout le monde a compris à ce moment là qui il était.

L_ Maman, Dean est là !

D_ Bonjour Rory.

R_ Bonjour. Je pensais qu'on allait se retrouver chez ma mère.

D_ Il n'y avait personne et la voisine…qui est là m'a indiqué le chemin

R_ Ok, voici ma mère, Lorelai Danes et mon beau-père, Luke Danes

Lorelai's POV

Waou, il est encore mieux en vrai, je me disais bien que les gênes de Rory n'étaient pas suffisant. Et il a tout à fait le style bad boy en plus, mes parents vont être ravis. Comme quoi, Jess n'était pas une phase…

D_ Bonjour Monsieur Danes, Madame.

L_ Bonjour Dean, si tu veux qu'on s'entende, ne m'appelle plus jamais madame. C'est Lorelai

D_ Ok Lorelai.

L_ Un café peut être ?

D_ Oui, noir sans sucre.

Lu_ Ca arrive…et non, Lorelai, plus de café pour toi.

L_ Tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui demandent le divorce pour moins que ça ?

Il s'est installé au comptoir à côté de Rory avec Nat sur les genoux.

Dean's POV

La journée à Stars Hollow a été des plus étrange, cette ville est bizarre, les gens connaissent tout le monde, savent tout, se mêlent de tout. Un femme m'a pincé les fesses et je suis sûr qu'on m'a pris en photo à mon insu.

J'ai également compris pourquoi Rory était comme ça, sa mère, s'est son portrait crashé, Rory aka Lorelai III. Sa mère qui s'est mariée il y a quelques années avec Luke Danes, sa mère Lorelai…Dès fois je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si j'étais venu jusqu'ici au lieu de l'appeler au téléphone pour tomber sur le fameux message...


	13. Chapter 13

**Normalité**

By Mia

Note : Crossover Supernatural (saison 1)/Gilmore Girls (saison 5/6)

Résumé : Comment une rencontre peut tout bouleverser.

Time : Commence durant Hook Man (1X07)

**Chapter 13**

Lorelai's POV

Nat ne parle que de Dean, il le voit tous les week-end et lors du dernier repas du vendredi, il l'a mentionné. Mes parents ont bien entendu voulu savoir qui s'était et Rory s'est débinée. Je la comprends, moi non plus je n'aurai pas envie d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Bien sûr elle m'a ensuite dit que c'est parce que Nat était présent mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une fausse excuse.

Sam's POV

Nous allons Dean, Sarah et moi à l'anniversaire de Nathanaël. Je suis très excitée de voir Dean avec mon neveu. Dean quant à lui est nerveux. On l'a rejoint chez lui et nous y sommes allés à 2 voitures. Alicia n'a semble t il pas été invitée elle n'était pas de bonne humeur et Dean n'a fait aucun effort pour la rassurer, la calmer, j'ai l'impression que ça ne se passe pas très bien entre eux en ce moment.

La fête d'anniversaire se passait apparemment chez Lorelai, la grand mère de Nat qui habite à Stars Hollow. Quand j'ai vu la ville, ça m'a fait rigoler, c'était le genre d'endroit que Dean avait fui toute sa vie. Il m'avait prévenu que les gens étaient étranges et je ne l'ai pas cru, je pensais que c'était encore son incapacité à se faire à un environnement normal. Et bien j'ai eu tort. Quant à la grand mère…le terme grand mère et Lorelai sont…anti-climatiques

Dean's POV

On a garé la voiture devant chez Lorelai, tous les enfants étaient apparemment déjà là. Les adultes aussi. A chaque fois que je viens, j'ai l'impression que toutes les conversations s'arrêtent. Cette fois-ci, je crois que c'est la présence de Sam qui a scotché tout le monde.

R_ Dean, tu es là.

D_ Désolé, on est un peu en retard. Tu te souviens de Sammy, et voici sa femme Sarah.

S_ Enchantée

Sa_ C'est Sam, bonjour Rory

C'est là que Lorelai s'est approchée

L_ Mon dieu, c'est vrai que c'est son sosie ! C'est ding, qui eu cru qu'il serait si grand !

R_ Maman !

Sa_ Quoi ?

L_ Tu es le sosie du premier petit copain de Rory.

Rory était écarlate, Sammy ne disait rien et Sarah trouvait ça très drôle. Et c'est là que Nat est arrivé en courant suivi d'une petite bande de lutins, dont des jumeaux de type asiatiques.

N_ Dean !

D_ Salut Natty !

N_ C'est Nat

J'ai entendu rigoler derrière fois. Sammy s'est agenouillé à côté de moi.

D_ Tu te souviens de Sammy, mon petit frère

Sa_ C'est Sam.

N_ Il est pas très petit

D_ Oui, il a mangé sa soupe

N_ Beurk j'aime pas ça, il y a trop de légume dedans

L_ Tape m'en 5 Nat

R_ L'encourage pas maman.

S_ Moi je m'appelle Sarah.

N_ Bonjour.

D_ Tiens c'est pour toi.

R_ Tu ouvriras tous les cadeaux tout à l'heure, après le gâteau.

Sam's POV

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, Dean n'était pas très à l'aise et finalement il a passé une partie de l'après midi à jouer avec les gamins. Tristan, un grand blond, style « working boy » m'a tout d'abord appelé Bagboy, Rory lui a filé un coup dans les côtes avant de nous présenter.

Les grands parents de Rory avaient un air pincé et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre pourquoi. Dean, l'éléphant dans la pièce dont personne ne parlait. Dean qui a finalement préféré la compagnie des enfants avec qui il s'est amusé toute la journée quand Rory a appelé tout le monde pour goûter, il est revenu avec les jumeaux, un sous chaque bras et Nat sur son dos, accroché à son cou. Les autres gamins le suivaient, il était devenu leur héro.

Sarah's POV

Cette journée d'anniversaire était vraiment sympa, rien à voir avec celles auxquelles j'ai été. Quand Lorelai a rapporté une photo de Rory et son premier copain, ça a fait bizarre. Et Dean qui a renchéri en disant que « c'est ding, c'est ton portrait craché au même âge, aussi maigrichon »

Nathanael est la copie conforme de Dean, j'ai trouvé ça très émouvant de les observer tous les 2 et j'ai pris un certain nombre de photos. Sam était très content de voir son neveu, de rencontrer sa famille je me dis que peut être d'ici pas longtemps j'aimerai moi aussi en avoir un à nous.

Richard's POV

Je n'en reviens pas que Rory ou Lorelai ne nous ai pas averti du retour du père de Nathanael. Emily est très contrariée, moi également. Je me demande d'où il sort, il est définitivement pas de notre monde. Il va falloir que je contacte mon avocat afin qu'il m'engage quelqu'un pour mener une enquête sur ce Dean Winchester.

Rory's POV

L'anniversaire de Nat a eu lieu et nous avons évité la catastrophe nucléaire. Tout le monde était là, notamment Dean avec Sam et sa femme Sarah. Sam a tout d'abord été l'attraction il est le portrait crashé de Dean (F), ma mère, un peu éméchée lui a dit toute la journée, je cite « c'est ding, qui eu cru qu'il serait si grand »

Les grands parents ont compris qui il était, la ville n'a fait qu'exacerber les tensions mais heureusement Nat ne s'en est pas aperçu car il s'est amusé comme un fou, avec Dean et ses amis. Il est fantastique avec lui je jurerai qu'il a déjà eu des enfants pour s'occuper aussi bien de lui. Ils se sont amusés, ils ont couru partout…il est fantastique.

Alicia's POV

Ca fait 3 semaines que ça ne va pas très bien entre Dean et moi. Un peu avant l'anniversaire de son fils en fait. J'aurais pensé que je serai invitée mais non, je n'ai pas été invitée, ni par elle et lui n'a rien fait. J'étais présente ce jour là quand son frère et sa belle sœur sont arrivés pour qu'ils y aillent ensemble. Je voulais qu'il soit mal à l'aise vis à vis d'eux mais il n'a pas bronché. Il fait des projet pour cet été et là non plus je n'en fais pas partie. Je sais que tant que le gamin ne saura pas que Dean est son père, je n'aurai pas de place et ça commence par être long.

Lorelai's POV

Quand je suis allée chercher Nat à l'école, il n'étais pas aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude, il faisait carrément la tête et quand je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait, il m'a dit que dans 2 semaines il y aura la journée des pères. Ah, chaque père doit venir parler de son travail et Nat n'aura personne à présenter. Je me dis que c'est peut être le moment. Dean est dans sa vie depuis quelques semaines mais vu comme il est avec Nat, je refuse de croire qu'il pourrait choisir de soudainement disparaître.

Bref, j'en parlerai à Rory ce soir.

Dean's POV

J'étais en train de reconstruire le moteur de la viper quand j'ai été dérangé par un client qui s'est avéré être Rory.

R_ Dean ?

D_ Rory ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu as un problème de voiture ?

R_ Non, je voulais te parler de Nat.

D_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

R_ Non, tout va bien. Je voulais te parler.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Ca ne présageait rien de on.

D_ Viens t'asseoir…Je t'écoute.

R_ Hier quand je l'ai récupéré chez ma mère, il était contrarié. Dans 2 semaines il y aura la journée des pères.

D_ …

R_ Je me suis dit qu'il serait peut être temps qu'on lui parle.

D_ C'est vrai ? Quand ? Comment ?

R_ Ce week-end, chez moi.

Rory's POV

Dean était plutôt silencieux et pendant un quart de seconde je me suis dit qu'il ne voulait peut être plus lui dire.

R_ Ca va ? Tu es toujours sûr ?

D_ Ouai, mais il va être en colère.

R_ Non, ça va aller.

D_ Dès fois il a les mêmes expressions que Sammy au même âge. J'anticipe déjà le froncement de sourcil.

R_ Ca va bien se passer.

Alicia's POV

Ce soir Dean est rentré tout content. Au départ j'ai cru qu'il avait enfin fini la viper puis il m'a dit qu'il a vu Rory et sur le coup, je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié. Mais quand enfin il m'a dit qu'ils allaient lui parler samedi, je me suis dit YES ! Notre vie allait pouvoir changer, il va m'inclure dans la vie de son fils et donc dans la sienne.

Et on a enfin fait l'amour ce soir, la température est nettement remontée entre nous.

Rory's POV

Comme tous les samedis, Nat attends Dean avec impatience. Il est arrivé avec quelques minutes d'avance et comme toujours il lui a sauté au cou. Nat a tout de suite entraîné Dean dans sa chambre mais rapidement je les ai appelé au salon.

R_ Nat, il faut qu'on te parle

N_ J'ai rien fait

R_ Je sais que tu n'as rien fait. Dean et moi on doit te parler.

N_ Tu repars ?

D_ Non, je reste ici.

R_ Tu sais que je t'ai toujours dit que ton papa était parti et qu'il n'arrivait pas à nous retrouver c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là ?

N_ Oui.

R_ Bon et bien, je voulais te dire qu'il nous a retrouvé.

N_ C'est vrai ? Il est où ?

D_ Je vous ai retrouvé Natty.

R_ C'est Dean ton papa.

Dean's POV

Et là j'ai vu le froncement de sourcil et le regard accusateur. Je revois Sammy à 5 ans. Ce regard est apparu et plus de 20 ans après, il me regarde encore des fois avec ces mêmes yeux. Il ne disait rien, je ne savais pas quoi ajouter, c'est Rory qui a pris les devant.

R_ Chérie, ça va ?

N_ Pourquoi t'es parti ?

D_ …Parce que je le devais, j'avais un travail avec ton oncle Sammy.

N_ Tu vas repartir ?

D_ Non. Des fois j'aurais quelques voyages mais je reviendrais toujours pour toi.

N_ Et pour maman ?

R_ Nat..

D_ Pour ta maman aussi.

N_ Maintenant tu m'aimes ? C'est pour ça que maman me le dit ?

D_ Je t'ai toujours aimé. Dès que j'ai su que t'étais mon fils je t'ai aimé. Ta maman et moi …on voulait attendre pour voir…

N_ si tu m'aimes

D_ Non, ça je le savais déjà, on voulait voir si toi tu me voulais.

N_ …

R_ Nat ? Tu as des questions ?

N_ Tu feras la journée des pères avec moi ?

D_ Tu parles ! Bien sûr, j'attends ça avec impatience.

On a passé la fin de journée tous les 3 comme les autres samedi mais j'ai senti une différence, il avait ce regard inquisiteur. Il m'observait. Il observait cet inconnu qui est son père.


End file.
